Christmas Reunions and Second Chances
by Jasmineisland
Summary: After the first reunion movie, Daisy, Bo, and Luke reunite on Christmas Day.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's been too long since I last updated "Waited Too Long", but it was so hard to get 'into it' during Xmas. So this came to mind and I had to take a break from the other story. This one is going to be short, and I'll get back to the other one.

* * *

Daisy sat at the Atlanta Airport bar and sipped her soda slowly. Her semester grad students had just boarded a plane for their homes and she had nothing more then an empty house to get back to for Christmas in Hazzard. Staring out the window at the numerous planes taking off, she didn't notice the man sit next to her and watch her intently.

"Daisy? Daisy Duke?"

His voice startled her and she turned to see a man that was vaguely familiar to her. When she stared silently at him for a moment, his face actually showed disappointment. His eyes turned down to his own drink and the expression on his face finally triggered her memory.

Her voice rose from the shock of seeing him again after all these years. "Jaime Lee?"

"Wow. That took a few minutes. I was afraid you'd forgotten all about me."

"Never." Shaking her head, she turned to face him. "Just surprised is all."

"Me, too. Never thought I'd ever see you again, and then I turn around and there you are." He smiled at her and she found herself returning his smile.

"So? How've ya been?" She laughed softly. "It's been so long, I reckon that would be a very vague question."

"Well, are you in a hurry to get anywhere?"

Daisy contemplated his question for a moment. "No. Just a drive back to Hazzard."

"Then how about a long lunch? We have a lot of years to catch up on. If you want to."

He sounded so hopeful she smiled at him again. "Sounds good."

Standing, they both realized they were in an airport. Restaurants were few and very crowded.

"My car is in short term parking."

"So's the General."

"The General? Oh my, God, you're not talking about that orange car your cousins built?"

"I sure am." Daisy laughed. "I still take him out on occasion. Cooter keeps him running and it's still kinda fun to get him out on the highway."

After asking an airport employee, they agreed to a restaurant a few miles away from the airport. Within thirty minutes they were staring at each other over food.

Between bites, Daisy shook her head. "I can't believe we just ran into each other in an airport with thousands of people in it. I didn't even know you was livin' in Atlanta."

Jaime Lee shook his head. "I'm not. I just work for a trucking company that has corporate meetings in Atlanta every quarter." He shrugged. "I actually only live about forty five minutes from you. Just north of Chicasaw."

"And you never came to see me?"  
"Oh, yeah, I did. Right after I got out of prison. But you'd gotten married and left Hazzard."

At the mention of her marriage, Daisy felt the familiar memory of pain. It must have shown on her face, because Jaime Lee reached over and touched her hand softly. "I have a bad marriage memory of my own."

"Yeah, well, it was a long time ago. I keep thinking I should get to a point where it doesn't bother me to think about it."

"If you figure out how to do that, fill me in. I still wonder if I could have done something different."

"Mine was pretty simple, actually. Just took me a while to figure it out. A long while. He came back to Hazzard a few years ago." She hesitated, but he was listening intently to her so she continued. "I was just about to marry Enos Strate."

"I thought he was out in California somewhere."

"He is. But we were gonna get married. Until I saw L.D. again. Everything comes back to me and I just got scared. Told Enos I wasn't ready. I still didn't understand what had happened and I was afraid I'd make the same mistakes again."

"So, did you ever figure anything out?"  
"Yeah, I did. But it was only after L.D. and I were face to face again. He was getting all ready for marriage number six." The look of surprise on his face made Daisy laugh. "I found out during the divorce I was wife number two."

"Guess you pick 'em like I do." He laughed. "Well, I got out of prison and realized that moving on with life wasn't going to be that easy. With a record and all. So I finally got a job with a trucking company. Driving at first, then I moved into the warehouse. After a few more years I made it to dispatching. That's when I married a woman I'd met in the office. I moved up into a regional position, coordinating dispatchers in a few different locations. Had to start traveling around. That's when the woman I'd married in the office decided she'd rather be married to her best friend's brother."

"I'm sorry."

"I keep thinking that if I'd turned down the job we'd be married now."

"I kept blamin' myself, too. But I finally figured out what made me love L.D. was exactly why he left."

"Which was?"

"He was intense. Passionate. When we first met, I'd never met anyone like him. It was a hundred percent or zero with him. We only knew each other for two months before he wanted to get married. He just made it so….. it was everything. So I did it. Eight months later I'm in a hotel somewhere in Texas wakin' up alone 'cause he decided he wanted to be with a back up singer in some band he'd met. When I saw him at the final divorce hearing, he had that same look in his eyes. But he was starin' at her, not me. For years, it just killed me that he could love me so much one day and her the next. Like there was something wrong with me that he figured out and I hadn't. But that was just it. It was fast, intense, passionate, and burned out as quick as it started for him. About a year later he was over her, too, from what he told me when he was in Hazzard. I finally figured out that was just him. He picks somethin'. A job, a woman, anything. Goes at it a hundred and ten percent. Until he loses interest and the next thing catches his attention. Wasn't me. It was him. Can't say I was real happy to see him again, but I was glad after. Stopped blamin' myself."

"Good for you. I just can't imagine any man walking away from you." Taking a chance, he gently brushed a piece of hair from her face. "If I hadn't already hurt ya so bad I would'a begged ya to wait for me."

"I wouldn't have." He was surprised by her bluntness, but she shook her head. "I had a real unrealistic view of right and wrong back then. Ya lied to me. At that point that was it for me. No second chances."

"And now?"

"Now I've grown up. Seen a lot of people for who they are, not just what they done. If you'd told me back then that I'd be sittin' here with ya talking and actually havin' a good time with ya, I'd a laughed and called ya crazy. But here I am."

"Having a good time with me?" He smiled at her.

"Are you fishin' for a compliment?"  
"Actually, I'm trying like hell to flirt, but it's been so long I forgot how."

Daisy actually choked on her drink she laughed so hard. "Guess it's been a while for me, too. I didn't notice."

The rest of the meal went quickly, and soon they were outside walking to the parking lot.

Jaime Lee sighed and stared at her. "Are you sure you have to go back to Hazzard now?"

She started to say yes, but then her thoughts went to the empty farmhouse that awaited her. Glancing at her watch, she shook her head. "I don't want to be too late getting back on the road, but I'm not in a hurry."

"You gonna tell Jesse you're with me?"

Tears came to her eyes, and she turned from him.

"Daisy?"

Willing herself to not cry, she looked back at him. "We lost Uncle Jesse two years ago."

"I'm sorry. I…. had no idea. I haven't been back to Hazzard or heard anything since Uncle Boss passed." Jaime Lee took her hand gently.

"It was peaceful. One night he just never woke up. I got my Phd fall semester, in the beginning of December. Uncle Jesse insisted on making the trip. I didn't think he was up to it, but now I think he knew it wouldn'a mattered. Bo and Luke came, and they stayed for Christmas. We woke up the day after Christmas and he was gone."

Jaime Lee couldn't stop himself. Reaching for her, he hugged her. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay." But she didn't pull away from him. "I got to spend the last few years of his life with him. He needed more help, but he never did admit he was gettin' older. So when the EPA offered me the job that I could stay in Hazzard with him and finish my Phd, I took it."

"A Phd, huh?" Jaime Lee stepped back and smiled at her. "That takes a lot of work."

"Years. But it was worth it." She shrugged. "I get to spend a lot of time in the woods around Hazzard, the swamp, all the places I used to run with the boys when we was growin' up. And I get paid for it. And since I still work with the program from Duke, every semester I get a couple of grad students to work with."

Jaime Lee nodded. He wanted to ask her about men in her life- if there was one. But he realized he didn't want to know if there was, so he stayed quiet.

After a few moments, Daisy turned to him. "What about you? You need to be gettin' home, don't ya?"

"Nah. My room's paid up till tomorrow, and as long as I have my trusty laptop I can work. I can log in to all the computers from anywhere and do what I need to do everyday. The company likes the South East Regional Dispatcher to actually LIVE in the South East, but they don't really care where, exactly." Now it was his turn to shrug. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to get home to an empty house."

"I know the feelin'." Her voice was quiet, but he took that to mean there wasn't a man waiting for her back in Hazzard and he inadvertently sighed in relief.

"What?" She heard him.

"Nothin'."

"Don't you 'nothin', me, Jaime Lee. What?" Her eyes told him that she knew there was something he didn't want to tell her.

"I was just glad to hear there wasn't a man waitin' on ya, okay? There I admitted it. You said that Strate guy was back in California, but you also said you were about to marry him. So I didn't know if there was another guy, or if you two were still plannin' a weddin'."

She didn't know why, but Daisy was happy to hear he was interested to know if she was with anybody. Guessing it was the same reason that she was also glad to hear he didn't have anybody, she shook her head. "No. I mean, we still thought about it, but when Enos came back for Uncle Jesse's funeral, I think we both realized it wasn't gonna happen. He loves California, and he has a life there. I love Hazzard, and I have a life there. I think he always thought that once I lost Uncle Jesse there wouldn't be anything holding me there. But there is. Hazzard is still my home, and the land is still mine. Well, mine and the boys', but they haven't really wanted any part of it. So I think we both came to a point where we realized he wouldn't be truly happy in Hazzard anymore and I sure didn't want to move to L.A. So as much as we care for each other, neither of us wants to make the other give up their home. Made me glad we didn't get married. Well, more glad." Laughing softly, she bit her lip for a moment. "It still hurts but that's how it is."

They were both quiet again for a moment. Daisy pulled her jacket tighter around herself, and Jaime Lee looked back at her. "Well, now that we've established that we're in no hurry to leave Atlanta, what the hell do people DO in Atlanta?"

"I have no idea." Daisy laughed. "I've been in Atlanta fifty times, but all I've ever done is go to the airport. I do know it's too damn cold to stand out here all night." The sun had gone down and the temperature had dropped.

"I know what." Jaime Lee grinned. "Let's get you a room in my hotel. Hit a few hot spots tonight and have breakfast before we get goin' in the morning. That work for you?"

"I ain't exactly dressed for hot spots and I wasn't plannin' on stayin." Daisy stared at him.

"So? I think you look great, but if you insist I'm sure there's a place we can get you something to wear. This is Atlanta, ya know." He could tell she was contemplating his offer and he smiled at her. "You know ya want to. A few drinks and some dancin'?"

"Dancin'!" Daisy shook her head. "I ain't been dancin' in years."

"Neither have I. So let's do it. It's not like anyone will know who we are to talk about how bad we were tomorrow." He laughed. "Do this with me Daisy. Let's just have fun."

She couldn't resist his smile now anymore then she could years ago and she nodded. "Okay."

"Great. Let's get you a room and see what's close that you can get whatever it is you want."

The drive to Jaime Lee's hotel was a hard one for Daisy. She had remembered how much he'd hurt her, but now all she could think of what how he'd made her feel with she was with him. A lot of years had passed and she found herself wondering if there was still anything there between them.

Jaime Lee's thoughts were going along the same lines in his car. Seeing her again was more then he could have ever hoped for and he found himself wondering if this was a one time reunion or if she would allow him to see her again.

Between the ferocious rumble of the engine, and the bright orange color, the General Lee had attracted a lot of attention in the front of the hotel. The two valets had actually tossed a coin to see who got to park him. But their uniforms weren't exactly made to climb in and out of windows. Watching the valet parking attendant struggle to climb into the General, Jaime Lee and Daisy both laughed.

Inside the lobby of the hotel, it wasn't hard to find a shop where Daisy could get an acceptable outfit for a casual night out. But the check in desk was crowded, so Jaime Lee gave her his key to get ready. They could get a room for her later.

When Daisy stepped out of the elevator back in the lobby, Jaime Lee found he couldn't breathe. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and his smile must have shown his appreciation because she blushed and bit her lip.

"I found out the bar right here has a live band starting in about a half hour. We can find a table and get a drink if that's okay with you?"

Nodding, Daisy took his arm and moved into the bar with him.

It had been almost an hour and a half later when Jaime Lee led her to the lobby to cool off, and by the time they had, Daisy had made a decision of her own. His eyes met hers and she was sure she'd made the right one.

Looking around, he realized the lobby was fairly empty. "Let's go ahead and get your room."

Her hand on his arm stopped him. "I don't think I'm gonna need a room tonight."

His face showed his disappointment and he sighed. "I understand, Daisy. I really do. I hurt ya, and-"  
"Jaime Lee, that ain't what I mean." He was confused and she tried to figure out how to say what she was thinking. "I mean……… it's been a long time since I've actually had fun. It's been longer then that since I've been alone with a man that was actually half way interested in me."  
"Try a LOT more then half way."

She smiled at him. "I think I completely forgot what it was like to want to be with a man. Until today." Her eyes met his and she waited for him to respond.

"Are you sayin' you want to stay with me tonight?" He was so afraid that wasn't what she meant, he whispered the question to her.

"Yeah." She smiled at him and he pulled her against him.

"Now I'm the one that's surprised." He laughed in her ear softly.

"Me, too, if ya want the truth."

"You want to go back in the bar for a while?" Jaime Lee offered, but was relieved when she shook her head and moved towards the elevator.

The second the elevator doors shut behind them, Jaime Lee pulled her into his arms again. For the first time in over a decade, his lips met hers and suddenly it was like the years hadn't passed. Everything he'd ever felt for her came back to him and he held her against him kissing her until the elevator doors opened on his floor.

When he pulled away from her, Daisy stared at him for a moment before realizing the doors had opened. He could still leave her breathless. Silently, she walked with him to his room and watched him open the door.

When she hesitated in the hallway, he turned to her. "Daisy?" He hoped she wasn't changing her mind, but he needed to know she was sure.

Suddenly she put her hand to her own stomach and laughed. "I actually have butterflies. Just like the first time we were together."

He thought for a moment, and took her hands. "You asked me how you were gonna catch all them butterflies you was feelin'."

Still smiling, she walked into the room. "You really remember that?"  
"Daisy," Jaime Lee closed the door behind them and stepped close to her. His fingertips traced her cheek gently. "I remember every second we spent together. How could I NOT remember the first time we made love?"

Daisy moved into his arms and they kissed passionately.

* * *

"Hello?" Luke grabbed the phone and answered it sleepily.

"Hey, cuz."  
"Bo! It's 5AM!"

"Oops." Bo glanced at the clock next to his bed. "I forgot you're an hour behind me."

Sitting up, Luke smiled. "Yeah, 'cause 6 would have been SO MUCH BETTER."

The woman next to Luke stared at him until he shook his head and left the bedroom. "So what's so all-fired important?"  
"Have you heard from Daisy?"

"Not since I talked to her a couple of days ago. She turned me down when I offered her a plane ticket to come out here for Christmas."  
"Turned me down, too. I feel bad, Luke."  
Knowing where Bo was headed, Luke sighed. "When are you flying out?"

"I catch a plane at 2. I'll be in Hazzard around 11PM Christmas Eve."

"What did Daisy say when you told her?"  
"I haven't." Bo smiled. "I wanna surprise her."  
"And you want me to surprise her with ya, right?"

"If you can. I know you was supposed to go to Lisa's family for Christmas, but-"  
"But it just don't feel right knowin' Daisy's alone in Hazzard." Luke finished for him and sighed. "I'll talk to Lisa, maybe she'll come with me. Doubt it, but I'll ask. See if it's okay if I fly out to her parents' on the 26th."

Lisa appeared in the doorway, and Luke sat at the dining room table. "Okay, let me make some calls and see if I can meet up with ya in Atlanta."

After he hung up, Lisa sighed. "Let me guess. You're going to Hazzard for Christmas after all. I thought you and your cousins were okay with this."

"I was, but…… she's alone. She and Enos called it quits, I don't think he'll ever set foot in Hazzard again, Cooter is gonna go see his daughter, and it'll only be two years since-" He sighed. "Since we found Uncle Jesse the day after Christmas."

"Which seems to me should be a good reason for her to come here or go see Bo." Lisa sat down. "It can't be easy to be there this time of year with him gone."

"It is a good reason. For me or Bo. Neither of us have spent any time in Hazzard for years. Daisy was the one who lived there. After her divorce, when she wasn't at school she was home with Uncle Jesse. I don't think Daisy's been away from Hazzard for two Christmas's her entire life." Standing, he moved to Lisa and took her hands. "You're welcome to come with me."

"I can't skip Christmas with my parents!" She sighed. "So I guess I can't be angry for you wanting to be with your family for Christmas, too. This year." She turned her hand so the back of it, along with the diamond ring Luke had given her, was showing his direction. "You do realize that next year we ARE going to be family. I just wish you were gonna be there when I tell my parents. They love you and they're going to be so excited for us."

"I wish you'd come with me. I think the two women in my life will love each other, IF they ever get a chance to meet."

"I guess you'll tell Bo and Daisy when you see them. Since I'm sure you going to go ahead and ask Bo to be your best man, why don't you see if Daisy would like to be a bridesmaid."

"You sure?" Luke was surprised. "You've never even met her."

"Yes, I'm sure. I guess you need to start thinking dates, too. My family is all in one place, you're the one with cousins all over the country. See what Bo's race schedule is and what's the best time to get everyone together."

Smiling, Luke pulled her up into his arms. "Have I told ya lately I love ya?"

"Well, not for a few hours. I just might need a reminder." Her lips met his and within seconds she was being carried into the bedroom.

* * *

Bo smiled while he packed a small suitcase. He'd known even before he'd picked up the phone that Luke would come with him to Hazzard. He just hoped Lisa would understand. When Luke had told him he was going to spend Christmas with Lisa's family, Bo knew that meant Luke was really in love with her. It felt bad, asking him to change those plans, but he felt it was just as important to make sure Daisy wasn't alone. Of course she'd turned down both of their invitations for Christmas, she didn't want either of them to feel like they HAD to include her. Bo and Luke had discussed her several times over the last couple of years and they were both worried about her since Uncle Jesse had passed. Bo had been very successful this year on the circuit and he'd had several offers for the upcoming season to consider. Luke had finally found a woman that Bo felt would be getting a ring from his cousin shortly, and Luke's silence at that particular question had only confirmed Bo's suspicions. A sharp pang of doubt ran through Bo, and he wondered if that was the present that Luke had intended to give her at her family's home on Christmas. Maybe it wasn't fair to ask him to change his plans at this point.

But while his life and Luke's had gone on and taken them in different directions, Daisy's life was Hazzard, and a big part of that life had been living on the farm with Uncle Jesse. Yes, it had been her choice, and yes, both boys were grateful for her for taking care of Jesse in his final years, but now he wondered where her life was going to take her. It wasn't going to be with Enos, that much was painfully clear to both her and Enos, according to the conversations she'd had with Bo on the subject. At their age, the options in Hazzard were just plain slim to none. Not that Daisy had ever expressed an interest in any man other then Enos since L.D. had left her in that hotel in Texas.

"Son of a bitch." Bo muttered under his breath and then shook his head. He's worried about Daisy, and here he is talking to himself.

He and Luke had been very lucky in the sense that they had never really been hurt the way Daisy had by the opposite sex. A few bad endings here and there, but neither of them had ever really been ready to commit to any woman the way Daisy had to L.D. Well, if Bo was going to be honest, Jaime Lee was the first man to really break his cousin's heart. He still felt that Daisy should have known better then to get involved with a Hogg, but he knew she'd really loved him and it had taken her a while to get past the betrayal she'd suffered at his hands. Only to be completely destroyed by L.D. No wonder she'd never been ready to marry anyone else. Bo shook his head again. Jaime Lee Hogg's name hadn't crossed his mind in years and Bo wondered what made him think of him.

Bo didn't know what he and Luke could accomplish to help her in a few short days, but he felt that at least she wouldn't be facing Christmas alone.

And he had to get busy if he was going to catch that plane. His pit crew boss needed to know he was going to be out of town, as did the sponsor that Bo had finally decided to drive for in the upcoming year. The Christmas Day celebration with the pit crew and their families, the meetings, press conferences and other planned events had to be postponed till he got back. Luke would probably be heading out the 26th, but if there was any way he could do it, Bo planned to stay until the 2nd. With the season starting in February, he wasn't sure they'd be happy with him, but Daisy was family and right now he had to be sure she was okay. Daisy would have the next semester's grad students arriving on the 3rd, so he'd feel better about leaving her then.

A picture of a pretty blonde on his dresser caught his eye and he realized he'd forgotten all about Carly. He was supposed to see her on the 26th and they had a New Year's Eve party to go to. Knowing she was NOT going to be happy with him, he'd put off calling her last night. Briefly, he considered asking her to go with him, but decided against it. He was leaving for another city in a few weeks, so he knew things between him and Carly weren't going to last, and he didn't want to give her the impression that he wanted them to. For a second his mind traveled back to the fact that he was worried about Daisy while HE was the one talking to himself and ditching yet another very pretty woman that was crazy about him.

Laughing, he picked up the phone. It was time to get it over with.

* * *

Lisa watched Luke hang up the phone and she waited for him to speak.

"I'm out of here at 4. Straight into Atlanta, and I'll drive out to Hazzard with Bo." Taking her hands, he sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Honey. I really am."

"Luke, I understand. From what you've told me maybe being there alone really isn't good for Daisy."  
Once again, Luke realized how lucky he was. He'd been out on a smoke jump, only planning on staying in Colorado until the fire was under control. Then this beautiful park ranger had come along. It took him about three months to decide that Colorado was his new home. Daisy had once suggested that the fact that he met Lisa six months after Uncle Jesse's passing had made him a little more open to a long term relationship, and he'd laughed at her. Now, a year and a half later, Lisa was wearing an engagement ring and they were already looking for a house together. He thought maybe Uncle Jesse did have something to do with it. Somebody had been looking out for him when they'd brought Lisa into his life.

After spending most of his life with just himself, Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Daisy, Luke was more then a little overwhelmed at the 'welcome' he had received from Lisa's parents, grandparents, three brothers and two sisters. But they had apparently liked him as much as he liked them. He decided that if he could talk either of his cousins into it, they would come back with him after Christmas to meet the family he was about to marry into.

Bo looked around the hotel room and shut the door behind him. Even though he didn't spend two weeks a year there anymore, he still thought of Hazzard as home. It wasn't the same without Uncle Jesse, and more then once over the last two years he'd found himself coming up with excuses to not go back. But he still considered the old farmhouse his home.

After his announcement that he was coming out of retirement, he'd had a couple of small owners interested. He'd driven for them a couple of years, earned back his reputation, then moved on to bigger corporate sponsors and better cars. It bothered him sometimes that Luke had chosen smoke jumping over pit crew boss, but as long as Luke was happy, he was happy.

He looked forward to seeing Luke again, too. He did see Luke more often then he saw Daisy, but that few more times a year just wasn't enough sometimes. Luke only really worked about six months out of the year, so he was free more often then not to join him at any given race during the season. There had been visits cut short or cancelled completely due to some fire raging in the country, but it had only been the last year or so that Luke had spent his down time with Lisa instead of his cousin. Even then, he'd brought Lisa to a couple of races and Bo had decided the pretty brunette was good for Luke.

Shaking himself away from his thoughts, Bo glanced at the clock. It was time to go catch a plane to his see his cousins.

* * *

Like I said, this one's going to be short. Let me know what you think- all I ask is that Daisy and Enos fans don't flame me too badly- they are together in Waited Too Long. ;-)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I really thought this was going to be shorter, but I start writing and then it just seems to get longer. There's only going to be a few more chapters.

Denver C. - I've always had a soft spot for Jaime Lee, too. Maybe because I was a HUGE Star Trek:TNG fan and adored Jonathan Frakes as Riker. I even almost went to Super Soap Weekend this past year because his wife, Genie Francis was going to be there and maybe he was coming, too. ;-)

* * *

Jaime Lee watched so intently as Daisy drank her coffee he didn't hear her at first. When he realized she'd spoken to him, he shook his head a bit.

"Sorry."

"What's going on in there?" She ran her fingers through his hair briefly.

"You." Leaning in, he kissed her gently. "I still can't believe we're here. And how glad I am we went for room service instead of going downstairs." He tugged playfully on the shirt she was wearing for a second. "You look SO much better in my shirt then I do."

"Now THAT I recognize. Flirting."

They both laughed and Daisy put her coffee on the nightstand before leaning back into him against the headboard. When his arms encircled her she sighed and moved closer.

"Let's just stay here for Christmas." Jaime Lee hugged her.

"I can't." Daisy sighed, but she didn't move. "I have presents that I have to take over to the orphanage for Christmas."

"Need some help with that?" As soon as he said it he was sorry. The last thing he wanted to do was push her. When she pulled away from him, he was sure he'd done just that and she was about to tell him he wouldn't see her again.

For a moment, she stared at him, but then she finally replied. "You really don't have anything to do for Christmas?"

"No. I don't have to work until the 26th, and like I said, I can do that anywhere."

Standing, Daisy moved to the window and looked out over the city. Making a decision, she turned to him. "How do you feel about Christmas in Hazzard?"

"Really?"

"Of course, really. Bo's in Ohio, Luke's in Colorado and I was all set to spend Christmas alone. So what do you say?"

"I say let's check out of here and head to Hazzard." By the time he completed the sentence he was standing next to her.

Smiling, Daisy returned his embrace, then his kiss. "What are we waitin' for?"

* * *

Bo sat in the Houston airport bar and stared at the clock. Even though he was lucky to get a flight last minute, he wasn't happy about a four hour layover. The TV was boring, and the planes taking off were only interesting for the first half hour. He'd already read the only two car magazines that the airport shop had carried. Once or twice, he'd been tempted to call Daisy, but he knew if he called her she'd figure out what he and Luke were up to. Daisy had a way of doing that, she always had and she always would. So that was out.

Sighing, he wandered around the airport, looking for some way to ease his excruciating boredom.

* * *

Luke pulled his small suitcase out of the back of the SUV and turned to Lisa. He hated to leave her on Christmas Eve, but if he was going to be honest, Daisy really hadn't sounded great the last time he'd spoken to her. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Bo was right about her. Daisy had always been fiercely independent, and that trait had only grown stronger with age. But to Luke she would always be his little sister, and maybe it was time he took a few days out of his life to check up on her. He smiled to himself, thinking there would be hell to pay if she figured out he was checking up on her.

Lisa wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"You're going to be out at the house on the 26th?"

"That's the plan. If Daisy doesn't kill me for checkin' up on her." He laughed. "I'll get with them and figure out a few good dates for the wedding."

"The wedding." Smiling, Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck. "That sounds SO good."

"Can't we just skip to the honeymoon?" He backed up when she smacked his arm. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll get your chance to run down the aisle in a long dress and stand next to a bunch of men choking in tuxes."

She knew he was only teasing her, and she tried to put a look of disgust on her face but failed. "Keep it up. I'll run down that aisle and tranq dart your ass."

His mind went to the sight he would be with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of him in his tuxedo and he laughed. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You just keep this in mind." Leaning up, Lisa kissed him passionately. His arms encircled her and they continued to kiss until an airport employee approached them to remind them that this was the drop off lane.

"I'll see ya in a few days." Luke kissed her one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go take care of your family." She got back in her truck and left him standing on the curb.

* * *

Daisy and Jaime Lee had spent the majority of the afternoon wrapping various toys and games for the children in the orphanage. Jaime Lee had insisted on stopping on the way into Hazzard and buying a few more things for the children, so there was plenty to wrap. Then they had taken a long walk on the property after a quiet dinner. It was almost midnight when Daisy heard something that didn't sound right. She knew every sound of the house, and the sound that had awakened her sounded like the kitchen door. Quietly, she extricated herself from Jaime Lee's arms and threw a robe on to go investigate.

Entering the kitchen, she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed briefly before driving her elbow into the stomach of whoever was in the house.

Bo had forgotten how hard Daisy could hit and the wind immediately went out of him as he doubled over.

Daisy turned, but before she could swing again in the dark, Luke's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Daisy! It's Bo your beatin' to a pulp!" Dragging her back, he reached out with one arm and switched on the light before she could give him the same treatment.

The instant the light went on, Daisy stopped. Bo was actually holding the kitchen chair to keep from falling down and she ran to him. "Bo! Oh, my, God, I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, sweetheart." He managed to gasp before falling into the other chair Daisy pulled over for him.

"Well, what'd ya expect sneakin' in here in the middle of the night." She stopped and looked back at Luke. "Speakin' of that, what are you fellas doin' here? Ya'll told me you weren't gonna make it."

"Bo and me talked about it and we realized that we wanted to see ya for Christmas."

Bo's voice was still strained from the blow Daisy had delivered. "We just couldn't have a good Christmas while you was here by your-"

"Daisy?" Jaime Lee's voice carried from the staircase.

Both men stopped and stared at Daisy. Before she could say a word, Jaime Lee joined them in the kitchen. He was as surprised to see Bo and Luke as they were to see him.

"I just came down to make sure you were okay."

"Jaime Lee Hogg?" Bo's voice rose and he turned to Daisy again. "What the hell is he doin' here?"

"Now, Bo, just calm down." Daisy turned to Jaime Lee. "Why don't you give me a minute with the boys."

Nodding, Jaime Lee left the three of them in the kitchen.

"You invited him here?" Bo's voice was a cross between shock and anger.

"Yeah. I invited him here. First off, I had no idea the two of you were gonna be here, and second, it's my business who I invite." Sighing, she reached for both of their hands. "Fellas, I'm so glad you're here. But I need you both to understand that Jaime Lee's here because I asked him to be."

"This is just great. Come home for Christmas to find Jaime Lee Hogg sleeping in our room. So, what, we're supposed to sleep on the couch?"

Daisy stared at Luke for a moment. She had a feeling he would take it better then Bo was about to. "He ain't sleepin' in your room."

Luke was surprised, but he kept quiet. Bo, however, jumped to his feet.

"He is NOT sleepin' in Uncle Jesse's room."

Luke knew he was trying to avoid the obvious, but Daisy turned to him. "Of course not! Bo, he's sleepin' in my room."

"With you?" The question came out before Bo could stop it.

Daisy and Luke both stared at him for a second.

"After everything he did to ya, how could ya, Daisy?"

"It was a long time ago."

"How did ya find him?" Luke wanted to try to understand what she was thinking.

"I didn't. We actually ran into each other yesterday at the Atlanta airport."

"Yesterday?" Bo shook his head. "And he's already stayin' here in your-" Turning, he went out the door. "I don't believe this."

"Bo!" Daisy started to chase him, but Luke grabbed her arm. "I'll talk to him."

"Talk to him or work with him to get Jaime Lee away from me?" She snapped at him, but then shook her head. "Luke, will you at least hear me out?"

"I'm listenin'."

"I know what he did to me. I also know he really did want to marry me. Just as much as I wanted to marry him." Sighing, Daisy sat at the kitchen table. "Seein' him again was like……. I don't know. All I know is I haven't felt the way I feel right now in a long time."

Leaning down behind her, Luke wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You haven't sounded real good lately. I'd be lyin' if I told ya that wasn't one of the reasons I came here."

She wrapped her arms around his. "I'm sorry if ya had to come 'cause you was worried."

"Now, stop. I'm allowed to worry about ya. And I did want to see you and Bo." Moving to a chair next to her, Luke sat down and looked at her. "I'm gonna try to understand, here, Daisy. Why him?"

Before Daisy could answer, they both heard Bo yelling and they both figured it was at Jaime Lee.

* * *

Bo went outside and walked around the yard for a few moments until he realized Jamie Lee was standing out front.

When Jaime Lee saw Bo, he stopped. "If ya came out here to fight with me, I ain't fightin' with ya."

"I just wanna know why you're here."

"I'm here to be with her, Bo. Out of a billion people runnin' around, and probably fifty thousand of 'em in the Atlanta airport, I ran into the first woman I ever loved."

Bo snorted in disgust, but Jaime Lee continued quietly.

"Most likely the only woman I ever loved."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? What kind of scam ya runnin', Jaime Lee?"

Shaking his head, Jaime Lee leaned back against the wall of the house. "No scam, Bo. I have a decent job makin' an honest livin'."

"A Hogg don't know nothin' about an honest livin'."

"Now you hold on here!" Jaime Lee's voice rose a bit, and he struggled to keep himself under control. "That feud is over. Everybody who really cared my name is Hogg and hers is Duke is dead and buried, Bo."

"So what? I'm supposed to just stand back and let you take advantage of her again?" He moved closer to Jaime Lee, but Daisy's voice stopped him.

"Take advantage?" Angry, she grabbed Bo's arm and spun him around to face her. "What do ya think I am, fifteen?"

"Daisy, what do ya think he's here for? One thing. That's it."

"So that's what you think of me after all these years? That any man could only want me for one thing?"

"No, I just….-" Bo tried to backtrack, but Daisy was fired up and not ready to stop.

"And, by the way, let me remind ya that maybe that's what I wanted, too. And don't act all shocked by it. I know all about Carly, and Beverly, or Bevin, whatever her name was, and Kathy, and… and…. Whatever their names were before that." Luke laughed softly, but Daisy turned on him, too. "And I know all about Lisa, and let me tell ya somethin' cousin, you'd best be fixin' to put a ring on that girl's finger. Although why any woman would put up with either of ya is beyond me." She turned to walk away from them, but Luke ran around her and stood in front of her.

"Daisy, now just calm down."

"Why should I? Ya'll tell me all about your girlfriends, well, Bo more then you, Luke. But when is the last time you ever hear me mention any man that wasn't a student, teacher, cousin, or…… or Cooter?"

Both men smiled at her and laughed softly.

"It's been a real long time since I've actually been around a man that didn't consider me just a friend, colleague or family. And I gotta tell ya, fellas, it's nice."

Both Duke men were quiet for a moment while she moved to where Jaime Lee was standing.

Finally Bo spoke. "Colleague. That one a them there fancy words you use after you get a bunch of letters behind your name?"

Appreciating Bo's effort, Daisy hugged him.

"How about some coffee? It's been a long day of flyin' for me." Luke spoke to Daisy, but he looked at Jaime Lee. For Daisy's sake he'd try to understand. But also for Daisy's sake, he planned to make sure Jaime Lee was for real before he left.

"Course. Let's go."

Jaime Lee stopped Daisy before she got to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go upstairs. You catch up with Bo and Luke and hopefully they'll both stop glaring at me over breakfast?"

"Probably not, but let's hope?" Daisy smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Sugar. They both still get so overprotective of me sometimes."

"It's okay, Daisy. They both love ya and they both just want to know I ain't gonna hurt ya again. I understand that." He kissed her softly. "Go on. I'll be right where I was when ya left me. Promise."

Smiling, Daisy watched him go upstairs before joining Bo and Luke in the kitchen.

Bo was still sulking and Luke decided it was time to change the subject. Jaime Lee would come up again, but Bo needed a break before he and Daisy really got into it.

"Ya know, Daisy, it's funny you mentioned a ring for Lisa, I-"

As it had been all of their lives, he didn't have to finish. Daisy's arms were around him. "LUKE! You got engaged and didn't tell me?"

"I'm tellin' ya now." Before she could admonish him he backed up from her. "I swear it just happened day before yesterday. I was gonna call ya when Bo called me and suggested meeting here." He shrugged. "I figured in person was better."

Bo was sitting at the table, just staring at Luke and grinning. "So you're gonna do it, huh?"

Luke's eyes met Bo's over Daisy's head while she hugged him again and he nodded. "Yep."

"She actually agreed to have ya. What's wrong with that girl?" Bo stood and waited for Daisy to move before he hugged Luke himself.

"She's not too particular?" Luke shrugged. "But, I need to know what your schedule is this year, and what time is good for you-" He gestured towards Daisy. "to get away."

He stammered for a moment. "Bo, I was kinda hopin' you'd be available to be my best man."

"Of course he will!" Daisy answered for him and squeezed both of their hands. "I can pretty much set up any time, as long as I know ahead. So you let me know."

"Well, there's more to it then that." Luke turned to her. "Lisa asked me to see if you'd agree to be a bridesmaid."

"She sure? I mean, we've never met and she wants me in her wedding?"

"She'll love ya, promise. She knows I'd want ya there beside me, and you'd look really bad in a tux."

All three cousins laughed.

Luke sighed and looked at Daisy. "I may as well say it now. IF….. HE…… is still around and you wanna bring him, he's welcome."

"Think you might be able to say his name by then?" Daisy stared at him.

"I'll try." He pulled Daisy into his arms again. "I will put up with him, hell, I'll even try to like him if he makes you happy."

"By then I think I'll know if he will. But right now he's making me have a good time." Daisy shrugged. "As long as you both realize it's MY decision."

Bo just sighed, but Luke nodded.

Daisy tried to stifle a yawn, but Luke joined her. "I'm tired, too, Sweetheart." He kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

She looked at the clock and realized it was almost one. "Merry Christmas."

When Bo stood, she hugged both of them. "This is the best present either one of ya could'a given me. I'm so glad you're both here."

"That mean I don't have to give ya what I brought ya?" Bo smiled, then tried to back up when she grabbed his shirt. "I'm kiddin'. But ya do have to wait until tomorrow."

"You mean later today." Daisy pointed out. "Well, your rooms are moved around a bit. My grad students have been usin' it. I had two girls last semester. But all your stuff is still there, and the beds are clean."

The three of them climbed the stairs together and Daisy hugged them both one more time before she disappeared into her bedroom.

Bo and Luke stepped into their bedroom and felt like they were in a time machine. The beds had been moved to opposite ends of the room, but nothing else appeared to have been touched.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Bo sat on his bed and sighed. "Luke, I'm havin' a real hard time with this."

"I know. You kinda made that obvious."

"He hurt her so bad and now she's….." He pointed in the direction of her room. "in there with him."

"Bo, if she's willin' to let it go, we kinda owe it to her to try to do the same." Luke sat on his bed. "We'll check up on him, and make sure he really is on the straight and narrow. But that's about all we can do."

Muffled laughing reached their ears for a few minutes, then Daisy's room got quiet again.

"I have to tell ya, cuz, I miss hearin' her laugh like that. I don't think she's laughed like that the last half dozen times I've seen her." Taking his boots off, Luke leaned back. "And even if it is Jaime Lee Hogg, I'm grateful to him for that."

"I just hope she don't end up cryin' again 'cause of him."

"If she does, we'll make sure he regrets it. But we can't tell her what to do now anymore then we could when she was twelve." He yawned and stretched his arm as he turned off the light. "I gotta get some sleep. Gonna be a long day."

Bo felt like he was a kid again as he replied. "'Night Luke."

* * *

Please hit the little button and let me know how you think I'm doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas passed quickly for the Dukes and Jaime Lee. They had a big breakfast before Bo and Luke gave Daisy the presents they had for her. She had already mailed theirs since they weren't expected to be there, so opening presents was a very short event, even by Duke standards.

They had spent the entire afternoon at the orphanage, handing out gifts and playing with the children. The population of Hazzard had grown a bit, and now most of the children were in foster homes instead of the orphanage, but the Christmas party was for all of them, so there were quite a few children to keep the adults busy.

At one point, Daisy spotted Luke pushing toy cars back and forth with a small boy about four years old. The way he kept staring at the boy made Daisy smile. Sitting on the ground next to her cousin, she wrapped her arm around his. "You and Lisa talk 'bout one of your own?"

"Oh, yeah." Once again she'd read his mind and he smiled at her. "Hopefully by this time next year we'll have one on the way."

"Well, it's about time." She leaned her head against his arm and they both watched several children getting the better of Bo. Every time he managed to get one off his back, two or three more climbed on.

* * *

By the time they'd returned to the farm, all four of them were exhausted. Daisy made a small supper. The fact that there was very little food in the house was not lost on Bo or Luke. Apparently, when she was alone, taking care of herself was not a priority. But soon they were all yawning and right after the dishes were put away all of them were ready to get some sleep. Knowing Luke was leaving the next day, Bo and Daisy both wanted to be up early to spend as much time with him as they could. To Bo and Daisy's surprise, Luke had asked Jamie Lee for a ride to the airport. He not only wanted to have his own talk with Jamie Lee, he figured Bo and Daisy having some time alone was a good idea.

It was about midnight when Luke's eyes opened. He knew why he was awake, and he couldn't stop himself. Getting up, he made his way to the hallway and he wasn't surprised to see the door to Uncle Jesse's room open. It was two years almost to the hour of Uncle Jesse's death, according to Doc Petticoat's estimate.

He couldn't see Daisy or Jamie Lee, but he heard Jamie Lee's voice.

"Daisy, have you thought of….. of maybe packing up his things?"

"'Course. Every day. But I just can't bring myself to do it, ya know?"

Luke could tell from her tone that she was crying. He was about to cry himself. Slowly he pushed the door open and entered. Daisy was sitting on Uncle Jesse's bed with Jamie Lee sitting beside her.

Jaime Lee's eyes met Luke's and Luke suddenly realized that Jaime Lee really did care about Daisy. It was all over his face how much he wanted to help her.

Jaime Lee nodded to Luke and stood.

Daisy looked up at Luke and he took Jaime Lee's place beside her. Before Jaime Lee could get out the bedroom door, Bo was joining his two cousins.

"I'm going go……. Make some coffee." Jaime Lee knew he had no business in this with them. The last thing he saw before he went downstairs was the three of them hugging each other.

* * *

Several hours later, the three of them came downstairs. Jaime Lee had fallen asleep on the sofa, but he sat up as soon as he heard them. All three of them had obviously been crying, but Jaime Lee didn't say anything. When Daisy came to him, he returned her embrace and held her against him. Luke nodded to him, but Bo glared silently.

Daisy made fresh coffee while Bo and Luke sat at the kitchen table.

Jaime Lee watched the three of them for a moment. "I guess I'll go back upstairs."

"That's okay." Daisy reached for his hand. "We……. We packed up Uncle Jesse's stuff." Her eyes dropped to the floor and her voice cracked. "Over eighty years and all that's left are a few boxes and some furniture."

Bo stood to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Her arm encircled his waist, but she turned to Jaime Lee. "We all picked out a few things that we want to keep, but I gotta get the rest to the church next week. Maybe Cooter'll help."

"I'll help if you want me to." Jaime Lee offered quietly, but Bo pulled Daisy closer.

"I'll make sure it's done before I go." His tone was almost challenging, and Jaime Lee nodded.

Luke knew Bo would be ready for a fight and it was the last thing either of them needed. Giving Daisy a sympathetic look, he stood. "I say we go as soon as we can get in the church doors. Take care of it together."

Bo and Daisy nodded.

* * *

Bo found Daisy in the barn. The ladder to the loft had long since rotted to the point it was no longer safe to climb, but Bo still felt the familiar peace that came along with the quiet place. It had been a long, sad morning for all of them. The pastor at the church had given them an understanding smile when they'd appeared with the donation, and then they'd gone to Jesse's grave together.

Luke and Jaime Lee had left for Atlanta, with Luke's promise that he would call them as soon as the date was set.

Bo approached her slowly, not sure what to say to her. It was an awkward moment for him, he'd lived almost his entire life with the woman in front of him and for the first time he had no idea what to say to her.

"Bo, just say what's on your mind."

"You know what's on my mind."

"You don't want Jaime Lee around." Turning, she faced him. "Problem is, you're not around to keep an eye on me."

His eyes turned to the ground and Daisy shook her head. "That didn't come out right. You're doin' great on the circuit, and I'm happy here. We've both made choices with our lives, and I think we're both happy with our choices for the most part."

"Sometimes I feel like I should'a stayed here with you and Uncle Jesse."

"Why?" When he didn't answer, she stood and took his hands. "Bo, you know Uncle Jesse and I were both real proud of you and Luke and neither of us would'a wanted ya to give up your dreams to stay here."

"You did. Didn't ya give up Enos to be here?"

"Enos?" She was surprised to hear that was what Bo thought. "Where in the hell did that come from? I could'a gone to California with him anytime. IF I thought for one second that it really would'a been good for us, I would'a been out there last year. I wasn't. I stayed here. I love Hazzard, it's my home. I never had the desire to get out of here like you and Luke did. And I did leave once for a man, remember? Didn't exactly work out for me."

He got quiet.

"I know this is more about Jaime Lee then anything else. I'm sorry ya found out the way ya did."

"I can't believe he's here at all, Daisy. If I'd a been here-"

"You wouldn'a been able to stop me anymore then you could when I first met him." Daisy's voice was soft. "Bo, you and I were always a lot alike. We had a habit of jumping into things. But we've both learned some pretty hard lessons about that. I ain't about to jump into somethin' that hurt me as bad as it did before. I promise that I will take my time and be sure before I jump in, okay?"

Pulling her into a hug he kissed the top of her head. "I guess that's the best I can hope for where he's concerned, right?"

Laughing, Daisy returned his embrace and nodded.

* * *

I might have this one done before the end of the week. Please press the little button and share your thoughts.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo, Daisy, and Jaime Lee pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. The house that Luke and Lisa had bought reminded Bo and Daisy of the Duke Farmhouse, and they exchanged glances that told each other that they were thinking the same thing.

Luke came running out of the house and briefly shook Jaime Lee's hand before throwing his arms around Daisy, then Bo. He dragged them into the house and took Daisy over to a pretty brunette about the same height as Daisy with bright green eyes.

"I don't even have to guess. Any woman besides me that can make him smile like that had BETTER be Daisy." Lisa smiled at her.

Laughing, Daisy immediately hugged her soon to be newest cousin. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"I know. Luke has told me so much about you, I couldn't wait to meet you, either."

"This is Jaime Lee." She introduced him to Lisa, but before they could even shake hands, someone called to Lisa from the other room and she was gone.

* * *

Luke, Daisy, Bo, and Jaime Lee were still in the kitchen later when Lisa finally returned.

"I'm sorry. There's so much to do and everybody wants everything done at once."

"Don't worry about it, Sugar." Daisy slid over so Lisa could sit next to Luke. "We'll have some time to git to know each other next week."

Luke stood. "Lise, if you want to introduce Daisy to the rest of the bridal party, I'll take Bo and Jaime Lee outside and show them around." He kissed her and led the men out of the room.

Daisy was surprised Luke had included Jaime Lee, and she turned to Lisa. "Never thought I'd see that." At Lisa's questioning glance, she pointed. "Luke dragging Jaime Lee around like they's friends."

"OH MY GOD!" Lisa grabbed Daisy's hand and turned it so she could get a good look at the ring on her hand. "That IS what I think it is, right?"  
Grinning broadly, Daisy nodded.

"Luke didn't tell me you were engaged."

"Actually, Bo and Luke don't know yet. I was going to get them alone and tell them the first change I get."

"That big ring is kind of a give-a-way."

Daisy shook her head. "Those guys wouldn't notice a diamond ring unless it was wrapped around an air filter on top of a Hemi."

Lisa laughed. "You're right about that. I don't think Luke could even describe my ring now if you asked him."

"Which, by the way, is gorgeous." Daisy looked at the ring Lisa was wearing. "I was hopin' that it won't turn into an argument when I tell them."

"Look, I don't want you getting all pissed off at Luke, but he did do some checking on Jaime Lee after he got back." Lisa wasn't really sure she should tell Daisy, but she knew Luke wasn't going to argue with her about Jaime Lee, and she wanted Daisy to know that.

To Lisa's surprise, Daisy smiled. "I knew he would. And I also knew if he found anything he'd find a way to let me know 'bout it. After a couple a' months and he didn't mention anything, I kinda figured he didn't find anything."

"He didn't. And he said he and Jaime Lee got a chance to talk-"

"I knew that was why Luke asked him to drive him to the airport. I was kinda surprised Jaime Lee got back in one piece." Daisy laughed. "But Luke ain't had anything bad to say about him since, so I hope he'll be happy for me."

"He will."

"And if he's okay with it, he'll help me with Bo. Which is why I wanna tell 'em together."

"You should probably do it today. We have plans for the rest of the week. The guys have to go for tux fittings, and we're getting our nails done tomorrow. Then the final fittings for the dresses, the rehearsal dinner, the bachelor party and the bridal shower, there are lists of lists of stuff we have to do."

"And you are loving every second of it. I can tell." Daisy smiled and Lisa returned her smile with one of her own.

"Most of the time. I can't say I don't wish Luke would be a little more helpful." It slipped out before she could stop it and suddenly she was afraid that Daisy wouldn't like her complaining about her cousin.

To Lisa's relief, Daisy laughed again. "Um, Honey, if you're gonna marry him you should already know he's not big on the helpin' with what he calls 'women things'."

"And this qualifies."

Deciding she really liked Luke's choice in a wife, Daisy took her hands. "We will get through everything that needs to be done. I'll get Bo to help, you're on your own with Luke, and I'll even get Jaime Lee to pitch in. Come Saturday, when you walk down that aisle, everything'll be done and Luke will be there waitin' for ya."

"Promise?"

"Yep. I'll even promise they'll be in tuxes. Might have to hog tie 'em both, but I've done that before."

"Make sure you use the rope in the closet. We have to return the bow ties and cummerbuns."

The two women raised their beer bottles to each other and laughed.

* * *

It was several hours later when Daisy found Bo and Luke outside together. Jaime Lee was deep in a card game with several members of the smoke jump squad that Luke had invited to the wedding.

"Hey, fellas." Daisy approached them slowly.

"Hey, yourself." Bo and Luke moved to either side of her and put their arms around her.

"Lisa's crazy about ya. She says she understands why I have a healthy respect for ya." Luke laughed.

"She's perfect for ya, Honey. She don't seem to me to be the type to let ya git away with anything."

"She's not." Luke agreed with Daisy.

"Before things get really crazy around here, I wanted to tell ya both somethin'." Daisy looked from one to the other for a moment.

"You're joinin' that there convent we tried to sign ya up for when you was fourteen?" Bo turned to take the slap on the arm he knew was coming.

"No. But," Taking a deep breath, Daisy decided to get it over with. "I am gonna need you guys to show up in church with me." Before they could say anything, she held her hand up for them to see her ring. "We're gettin' married."

Shocking Daisy, Luke wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Good for you, sweetheart."

She turned to Bo.

Sighing, Bo took her hand with one of his own and put the other on the side of her face. "You make me one promise, darlin'. If he EVER does anything to upset ya, you'll let me know."

"Only if you promise to not beat him up until you get that call."

"Promise." Bo stared in her eyes.

"Then I promise, too."

He pulled her into his arms. "I just want ya to be happy, sweetheart."

"I am, Bo. For the first time in a long time, I am."

* * *

The rest of the week passed so quickly the Dukes barely had time to wave to each other, much less actually talk. Luke taking the news of Daisy's engagement so well had definitely helped where Bo was concerned. Daisy was sure they had discussed her involvement with Jaime Lee since she'd last seen them.

After months of planning, the wedding had passed quickly and later the three Duke cousins were settled in the living room with the newest member of the family and the latest soon to be cousin.

"You two sure you don't want to be alone tonight?" Daisy stared at Luke and Lisa. "I mean ya'll just got married, and most newlyweds don't need their cousins hangin' around."

Lisa shook her head. "We talked about it, Daisy. You're only here for another few days, so we'd like to spend the time with you. We're going to Denver for our honeymoon next week."

Handing out beers, Luke squeezed in between Lisa and Daisy on the sofa.

"Lise has all kinds of plans for the next few days."

"Well, I did, but now that our wedding is over, when do we get to start workin' on yours?" Lisa leaned past Luke and looked at Daisy.

Daisy and Jaime Lee looked at each other for so long Lisa began to wonder if she'd said the wrong thing. Finally Jaime Lee took Daisy's hand and spoke. "We were waiting to talk to you three before we set the date."

"We were thinkin' about a Christmas wedding." Daisy shrugged. "If that would be a good time for you all to get to Hazzard." She spoke to all three of them, but her eyes met Bo's.

Bo smiled at her. "You tell me when, Darlin' and I'll be there."

Daisy was relieved and it showed.

Now it was Luke and Lisa staring at each other in silence.

"What's wrong?" Daisy looked at them. "December isn't a good time for ya? When is? I mean, we don't mind waitin' a bit."

"It's just….." Lisa didn't know what to say.

When Daisy turned to Luke, he looked away from her.

"Lukas Duke, will you just spit it out! If somethin's wrong, get it out now so we can talk 'bout it!" Her finger poked him painfully and he pulled away from her.

"Now just hold on, Daisy. It's just that me and Lisa kinda promised her parents that we'd go there next year, seein' as I was in Hazzard last year."

Daisy thought about it for a moment. "I know Bo's off almost the entire month of December, but how much time off do the two of you get?"

Shrugging, Luke turned to Lisa. "December's off fire season, so I could pretty much get as much as I need. How much leave can you pull off, Lise?"

"I've got plenty. I mean, it's not like we have to take time off to go to Mom's." She turned to Daisy. "They only live three hours away."

"So, how about we plan the weddin' the second week of December? That way my grad students will be gone, and you two can make it to your parents, and we can still celebrate Christmas together."

Luke and Lisa turned to each other and they both nodded.

Wrapping his arm around Daisy's shoulders he hugged her. "Guess we're gonna be in Hazzard in December."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Daisy returned his hug and then leaned over to hug Lisa. "I guess as soon as we get back to Hazzard we'll start getting things going."

"I'm glad you two are okay with this." Jaime Lee looked at them. "I know neither one of ya were too thrilled to know I was back in Daisy's life."

"No, we weren't." Bo started.

"BO!" Daisy glared at him.

"Well, we weren't, and you know it. But you seem to have gotten yourself together, and I ain't seen Daisy this happy in a long time."

Luke nodded. "You and me talked back in December. I told ya if you were the real deal I'd be happy for the two of ya."

"What colors are you going to have?" Lisa leaned behind Luke and spoke to Daisy.

Pushing on Luke's back, Daisy literally moved him out of her way so she could answer Lisa. "I'm thinkin' maybe different shades of blue?"

"Like a powder and a midnight? That would be gorgeous. What kind of dresses?"

"I don't know." Daisy shrugged. "Since you're gonna be one of my bridesmaids, what kind of dress do you like?"

"You mean it?" Lisa almost squealed.

Jaime Lee stood. "I think that's my cue to go up to bed."

Luke laughed. "Get used to it. That's all I've heard about for the last six months."

"Then I guess I'll skip the prologue." He laughed and kissed Daisy goodnight before climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

Getting up from where Daisy had pushed him, Luke turned to Bo. "Refill?"

"Kitchen?" Jumping to his feet, Bo followed Luke to the kitchen while the women discussed dresses and color choices.

Opening his beer, Luke made his way to the window and looked out into the darkness.

"Something's on you mind, Cuz."

"Nothin' really." Bo stared silently and Luke until he shrugged. "Okay, Lisa's mother asked me if I wanted to call her Mom today."

"Well, what'd ya say?"

"I didn't know what to say. I ain't used the word 'Mom' since I was a kid. I don't even remember what it was like." He took a drink. "So when I didn't say anything she took it wrong, so I ended up apologizin' and tryin' to explain."

"Can't." Bo shrugged. "I feel the same way. I mean, I was only a baby, so Uncle Jesse and Aunt Martha were just like my Mom and Dad, but I never called 'em that. I couldn't imagine calling anybody Mom if I never did Aunt Martha."

"You actually did for a while."

Bo stared at Luke. "I did?"

"Yep." Luke nodded. "You were really little. 'Fore Daisy came to live with us. I think it was when she moved in that you finally realized they weren't any of our parents."

Thinking for a moment, Bo shrugged. "Nobody ever told me I did that. I reckon part of me is sorry I stopped. They were my parents as far as I was concerned."

"Well, me, too. But I never called them Mom and Dad, so it just felt weird to think 'bout calling Lise's mother 'Mom'."

"So how did things end with her?"

"I think she understood a little. She's not upset about it. She said she just wanted me to feel like part of the family."

"That was nice of her. She seems nice."

"She is. The whole family is great. Just thinkin' of them as my family takes some gettin' used to." His eyes met Bo's. "I know we had a pretty big extended family, but for so many years it was just you, me, Daisy and Uncle Jesse it just seems like a huge crowd when all of them get together. Parents, two sisters and three brothers all around the table. Along with wives, husbands, kids, the list just grows."

"Like the time we took over Boss's basketball team?" Bo grinned at Luke.

"I think we could field a fair team with 'em." He laughed in response to Bo's teasing.

"Speakin' of kids……."

"Didn't you and Daisy compare notes? I already had this conversation with her. Speakin' of, you really okay with her weddin'?"

"What am I gonna do, Luke? She's happy. And if she's happy, I'm happy."

"And if he screws up you'll be even happier to kick his ass."

"There is that." Bo laughed. "But you couldn't find anything on him, and he's been good to her so far. Even I have to admit that he might really care for her."

"I told ya months ago that I thought he loved her, Cuz. Uncle Jesse always said things happen for a reason. For Daisy to just run into him in Atlanta after all these years then come to find out they've both had bad marriages can't be just a coincidence."

"So we get to put on the penguin suits again in a few months."

"I'm just glad I'm not the one that has to plan this one." Luke laughed again. "Lise must've told Daisy I made a crack about gettin' married in my jump gear. Daisy threatened to hog tie me and put me in my tux before the wedding."

"Nah. She just knows how we both feel 'bout suits."

"She threatened to hog tie you, too, didn't she." Luke knew before Bo even answered.

"I told her she just needed to prove she could still ALMOST hold her own against me."

"And?" Luke had a feeling that Bo lived to regret those words.

"And she rips my arm up behind my back and twists my hand the way YOU showed her, thank you very much for that." Both men laughed.

"See, I learned a long time ago to not mess with her. Even if you win, you lose."

"She does find a way, don't she." Bo laughed harder. "And from what I see, you married a woman just like her."

"They do have a lot of the same traits. I didn't notice how much until I spent the last week with the two of 'em. And before you say it, I admit it. I don't mess with her."

They both laughed.

* * *

Don't forget the little 'review' button on your way out.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

I really thought I'd be done with this one by now, but I'm having a good time writing it. Please don't forget to let me know if you're having half as much fun reading it.

* * *

Bo and Luke stood together silently.

"What do ya think?" Bo wasn't sure why he was whispering.

"I say we go for it. We have a little time before everyone starts lookin' for us."

Simultaneously they both jumped into either side of the General. Simultaneously they both realized they were getting too old to just 'jump' into the car.

Hopping on one foot, Luke started laughing. "That didn't work too well."

"Yeah, he's a little higher then I remember." Bo was having a minor struggle of his own.

Finally they were both seated in the car and Bo turned the key in the ignition. The familiar rumble made them both grin like they were still in school. Sneaking off while Daisy and Lisa were scrambling to put the wedding together felt like skipping school and they were both intent on not getting caught.

"What are ya waitin' for? Daisy knows that sound like she knows our voices. She'll come runnin' with a list of stuff for us to pick up while we're out." Luke tapped on the door impatiently.

With that familiar "Yee Haw", Bo floored the gas pedal and the dirt kicked up behind the tires as they pulled out of the barn where the General had been parked.

Lisa looked up from the list she and Daisy had made and jumped to her feet. "What was that?"

"That," Daisy laughed. "was the sound of Bo and Luke escaping. Didn't Luke show you the General Lee when ya got here?"

"THAT was the General Lee?" Lisa shook her head. "I saw it, but he didn't start it."

"You'll have to let Bo take ya for a ride. Unless you're afraid of flying."

Lisa's expression told Daisy that she didn't know if Daisy was kidding or not.

"It's okay, Lisa. They've jumped almost everything in Hazzard in the General. I took him out myself with one of the grads I had last semester. Threw spacers in the rear spring when we landed, but Cooter put all new springs in him for me. They'll be fine."

"You know, all this time when Luke told me he started jumping in cars I thought it was an expression."  
"Nope. There were times Uncle Jesse used to swear the General was an airplane in a previous life."

"So I guess it wasn't all that big a leap from jumping cars to jumping out of planes." Lisa laughed at herself. "Pardon the expression."

They both laughed.

* * *

Bo and Luke drove around Hazzard for a while before making their way into town. Two trucks containing tables and chairs for the wedding were lined up, decorations were being unpacked and prepared, and Roscoe was standing in the middle of the square barking orders.

"Well, will ya look at that." Bo grinned.

"Daisy said Roscoe was helpin', but she never said he was goin' all out for her." Luke slid out of the window as Bo turned off the engine.

"Hey, Roscoe! That suit come with some sunglasses for the glare?" Bo teased the county commissioner as they approached him.

"Ghit, ghit, welcome home, boys." Roscoe shook their hands and grinned. "Everything's almost ready."

"Looks great. It's nice of ya to do all this for Daisy." Luke tried not to sound as shocked as he was.

"Well Lulu, she just ain't up to it anymore, and she wants this to be perfect for Daisy. And my little fat buddy would'a wanted me to do it for Jaime Lee." The former sheriff shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day a Duke married a Hogg."

"Us, either." Luke agreed. "But he seems to make her happy."

"Ghit, ghit, she is smilin' again ain't she." Roscoe smiled. "Ain't seen that since ya buried Jesse."

Both men were shocked to learn that even Roscoe noticed how unhappy Daisy had been. "How come ya'll blast by the garage and don't bother stoppin' to see me?"

Cooter's voice startled them but soon the three of them were exchanging hugs and handshakes.

"We were headed there when we saw all this." Bo gestured to the elaborate setting for Daisy's wedding.

"Yeah, Miss Lulu and Ol' Roscoe went all out for 'em." Cooter nodded. "They been out here for two days, settin' up this, changin' that."

"I know Lulu's probably excited, but Roscoe?" Luke shook his head. "Never thought I'd see that sight."

"Lots changed around here. Daisy spends a lot of time with Lulu, especially since…… well, ya know, Jesse. I think Roscoe appreciates the company as much as Lulu does, though he'd never admit to it."

Luke nodded towards the garage. "You look like you're doin' good."

"Yep. More cars, more work. I even got me a couple of good mechanics handling things for me."

"Cooter Davenport lettin' other guys work in his garage?"

"Well, I couldn't keep my elbows in the grease forever." Cooter laughed at Bo's surprise. "These days the only cars I work on myself are Roscoe's Caddy, Lulu's van, and the General. The guys I have are good, but there are a few things I still don't like anyone else lookin' at."

"Well, judging from what we've seen in the General today, you ain't lost your touch, buddy." Bo grinned at him.

"Well, I do spend some time on him on occasion – Daisy ain't no easier on vehicles now then she ever was." Cooter laughed.

"She is rough on cars." Luke agreed.

"But ya know, I have ta tell ya I ain't had to go get him off his roof or out of Hazzard Pond since ya'll left town." Cooter answered Luke, but he stared at Bo.

"Hey! I never did that much damage when I rolled him." Bo almost whined at the mechanic. "And one time HE told me to." He pointed to Luke, who shrugged.

"You comin' out to the farm for dinner tonight? The longer we stay gone, the more hell we're gonna catch when we go back." Luke checked his watch.

"That's married life for ya." Bo teased, but Luke shook his head.

"Ya think Daisy'll watch Lise have a go at me and not take a few shots at you?"

Bo stopped smiling. "We need to get back."

"I'm gonna be out there around five. I promised Daisy I'd check in with Roscoe and see if he needs any help before I head over."

"We'll see ya there, then." Suddenly in a hurry, Bo turned to the General. "Let's go."

Laughing, Luke followed him back to the car.

* * *

Dinner had been followed by drinking and dancing at the Boars' Nest. It was late and crowded when Lisa found Daisy standing outside. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just needed to cool off. Hot in there."

"Bo and Luke are actually arm wrestling in there." Lisa shook her head.

Almost choking on her beer, Daisy laughed and leaned against the wall. "Take the men back to the Boars' Nest and the boys come out. I couldn't count how many times they used to do that for the bar tab when I was the one bringin' the beers."

"You worked here?"

"Yep. Well, not here, here. The original Boars Nest burned down years ago. It was smaller, but not much different. Let's just hope they don't decide to remember how to start a fight."

"If they do they're on their own." Lisa smiled. "I'm not getting in it."

"Me, either, Sugar."

"I need another soda. You want a beer?"

Shaking her head, Daisy held up her beer. "No, thanks. But what's up with you and soda?" Her tone was suspicious, and she stared at Lisa. "Come to think of it, I ain't seen ya drink anything since ya got here."

Knowing she couldn't put Daisy off, Lisa just grinned.

"NO WAY! When?"

"I'm due June 29th. We-" Before Lisa could say another word, Daisy was hugging her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we were going to after the wedding."

"I can't believe you both tried to keep it a secret that long!" She grinned. "I gotta go find Luke." Dragging Lisa back in the door, Daisy wasn't as surprised as Lisa was to see a fight going on inside.

"You better stay near the door. I'm gonna go find Luke." Someone fell towards Lisa, but Daisy grabbed them.

"Back off!" Daisy shoved him into the wall on the other side.

"Hey, Daisy!" Jaime Lee pushed a few people out of his way to get to Daisy. Grabbing her, he kissed her.

"Havin' fun?"

Nodding, Jaime Lee looked around. "Never realized how much fun this could be."

"Don't get used to it." She kissed him. "We ain't gonna make a habit out of this."

Together they stopped another man from falling into Lisa.

"Honey, you better wait outside. We'll get the boys." Daisy pointed to Luke, who was holding his own with the two that had decided to fight with him. "Jaime Lee will get Luke, I'll get Bo and Cooter." She pointed to them on the other side of the bar.

Jaime Lee made his way through the crowd to Luke. He tapped one of the two men surrounding Luke on the shoulder and punched him when he turned around. Without the interference, Luke quickly put the other man down and turned to Jaime Lee. "Nice." He shook Jaime Lee's hand and looked for Bo.

"Thanks. But I think Daisy and Lisa have had all the fun they can handle tonight."

"I thought she was outside with Daisy! She came in here?" Luke scanned the crowd.

"She's outside waiting for us." Jaime Lee didn't understand Luke's sudden panic, but he pointed to the door.

"Good. She shouldn't have been in here for this." He started for the door, but turned back to Jaime Lee. "Can you get Daisy, Cooter, and Bo out of here on your own?"

"Don't think I need to." Jaime Lee pointed to the other group of Dukes and Cooter. Daisy was just taking a swing at a guy holding Bo against the wall so his friend could hit him. "You guys teach her that?"

Luke grinned. "That, and a lot more. Don't mess with the lady. Come on. You'd just be ruinin' their fun if you got into it now."

Bo punched the man that had been about to punch him before Daisy intervened, then turned to help Cooter out of the mess he was in. Then both men put their arms around Daisy and they headed for the door.

Outside the six of them stood in a circle laughing.

"I tell ya, Buddyroe, you ain't lost your touch." Cooter slapped Bo on the back.

Wincing a bit, Bo returned the favor. "You're a mite slower, but you still pack a pretty good punch."

"Seems to me the one that packed a good punch on your side of the room was Daisy." Luke smiled at her, but she glared at him.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin' gettin' in a bar fight with your wife right outside!"

"Hey, you're soon to be husband was right in there beside me." Luke was confused, but he wasn't above throwing Jaime Lee in her warpath.

Jaime Lee's eyes traveled to Daisy, wondering if he was next on her hit list, but her eyes never left Luke's. "I ain't pregnant!"

Bo, Cooter, and Jaime Lee stopped and stared at Lisa.

"You told her?" Luke smiled and wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulders. "I knew you couldn't keep it a secret."

"You told me that Daisy could smell a secret a mile away. That's exactly what she did."

"Why was it a secret?" Bo was confused.

"It wasn't, really." Lisa turned to him. "We just wanted to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone."

Bo hugged her and slapped Luke on the back. "A grown up family man, cuz."

"Yeah, never thought I'd see that day, Buddyroe." Cooter shook his hand before he hugged Lisa.

Daisy wrapped her arms around Luke. "I'm happy for ya, Honey."

"Thanks."

Then she smacked his chest softly. "But you need to start thinkin' before ya start swingin' now."

"I know." He sighed. "I thought the two of you were outside."

"Well, we were. But it wasn't like we were gonna stand out there all night."

Sirens sounded in the distance, and the group decided it was time to head back to the farm.

Jaime Lee caught Luke before they climbed into the General. "I just want to thank you for using me as a human shield with Daisy."

He was smiling, so Luke shrugged. "I was kind of impressed with my quick thinking if I say so myself. Ever been a human sacrifice?"

"Not till tonight. Of course, you did notice that it didn't work."

"Never does." Bo laughed. "She's got a one track mind when she's pissed."

"And I'm fixin' to get pissed again if ya'll don't get us out of here before the cops show up." Daisy's voice from the back seat reminded them it was time to leave. Luke and Jaime Lee climbed in while Bo got in Cooter's truck.

* * *

The morning of the wedding was a quiet one on the farm. After dinner the night before, Cooter had dragged Jaime Lee to his farm, insistent on the old saying about the groom seeing the bride the day of the wedding. Jaime Lee suspected it was more of a big joke then a belief in superstition, but he had gone along. Luke woke up early and was glad to find coffee already in the pot in the kitchen. He made his way to the porch and found Daisy sitting on the sofa.

"Mornin'." He sat next to her.

"Mornin'." Daisy returned his smile, but he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'." He stared silently at her for a moment, and she finally sighed. "I just…… I can't stop thinkin' about Uncle Jesse. I wish he was here."

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Luke nodded. "I know, Sweetheart."

"You think he'd be okay with this? I mean, me marryin' up with Jaime Lee."

"Are you happy?"

"Luke, I've never been this happy."

Luke realized she didn't hesitate and he was glad. "Then he'd be as happy for ya as me, Bo, Cooter, and Lisa are. He always said the one thing he wanted was for us to be happy. And if it takes marryin' up with a Hogg to make ya happy, then he'd be the first one to say that's what ya need to do."

They shared a laugh. Then Luke got quiet for a moment. "My first thought when Lisa told me she's pregnant was to call Uncle Jesse and tell him."

Daisy nodded and hugged him again. "When ya'll left last year, I had no idea what to do. I mean, I had two more grads comin', and two empty bedrooms. I couldn't think of movin' me and Jaime Lee into his room, but I didn't want one of them in there, either. It just felt weird."

"Since me and Lisa are in your old room, I reckon you got over it."

She laughed again. "I just realized that if I was gonna live here, I had to. I mean, technically, it belongs to all three of us, but it's basically my house. I need the space for my grad students now. And hopefully for a baby or two later."

"Good. I think Uncle Jesse'd be happy knowin' this house was gonna have kids in it again."

"Never thought you'd be the first to have one of your own." Daisy teased softly.

"Well, that's because we always thought it would be Bo, and it would be an 'oops we have to get married now'." They both laughed until they heard Bo's voice.

"I heard that, ya know."

"Yep." Luke grinned at him.

"Well, today's the day, Darlin'." Sitting on the other side of her, Bo bumped his shoulder against hers gently.

"Yep." She nodded. "I can't believe it's almost time for the two of ya to leave again." Taking Luke's hand, she leaned her head against Bo's shoulder. "It's just never long enough when we get to see each other."

"We did pack a lot of 'just like the good old days' in this trip." Luke rubbed his still sore shoulder.

"Looks to me like a lot of 'we just don't heal like we used to'." Daisy smiled at him.

"It's a good thing you're right handed." Luke lifted her hand that was still swollen from the punch she'd thrown. "Jaime Lee would need a crowbar to get a ring on that hand."

"Yeah and poor Bo's got one more lump on his head." Daisy reached up to ruffle his hair, knowing he hated it now as much as he'd hated it back when she'd done it just to get a rise out of him.

The three of them were still laughing when Lisa appeared. "Hey, sounds like the three of you are having a good time." She moved to Luke and sat on his lap.

They were quiet for a few minutes, watching the sun across the yard. Finally, Daisy stood. "I gotta get breakfast goin'. We have to start gettin' ready."

"Daisy, we got four hours before we even have to leave." Bo started to tease her about being anxious, but Lisa stood.

"Four hours? We're going to be late if we don't get moving."

The two women headed for the kitchen, leaving Bo and Luke on the porch.

"Why do I get the feelin' that the next four hours are not gonna be fun?" Bo stared at Luke, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna sit here and enjoy the peace until one of them comes out here and drags my ass off this couch."

"Right beside ya, cuz." Bo stretched his legs out and they both sat quietly, listening to the activity in the kitchen.

* * *

It was late by the time the Mr. and Mrs. Duke, Mr. and Mrs. Hogg, Bo, and Cooter were seated at the table in the Duke kitchen. Bo was flipping Daisy's garter on his finger and staring at the phone number belonging to the very pretty girl who caught the bouquet.

"I didn't think you were even going to try to catch that." Lisa sipped her soda and stared at Bo.

"He wasn't. Until he saw Joleen catch the bouquet." Daisy smiled.

Returning her smile, Bo shrugged. "I figured it couldn't hurt."

"You gonna call her before you leave?" Luke nudged Bo with his elbow.

"Probably. I have a few days. She is kinda cute."

Stretching, Cooter pointed at the bags on the sofa. "Make sure ya'll get all the pieces of your tuxes in the bags. I'll drop 'em off on the way into the garage tomorrow."

"Daisy, you got lots of pictures, right? Ya might never see Cooter in a tux again." Luke grinned.

"Only for you, Daisy." Cooter reached out and squeezed her hand.

Standing, Lisa patted Luke on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head up. I'm tired." Luke started to stand up, but she shook her head. "I'm fine. We only have a few more days here and I'm sure you'd rather be sitting here having another beer then watching me sleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Kissing him softly, she said her good nights and headed up the stairs.

Jaime Lee handed out beers from the fridge before taking his own and moving back to the table. On the way back to his chair he leaned over and kissed his new wife. Reaching up, Daisy slid her fingers through his hair and deepened their kiss.

After a few seconds napkins were flying across the room at them.

"Did ya forget we was here?" Bo teased them.

"Hey, we're married now." Daisy threw a napkin back at Bo and they both laughed. She stood, but lost her balance. Desperately, she tried to stay on her feet, but fell over towards Bo. As she came down on him, Bo managed to keep her from hitting the floor by pulling her into his lap. For the next thirty seconds, the only sound in the kitchen was the five of them laughing.

"Ya know, cuz," Bo turned to Luke, but didn't let go of Daisy. "I do believe she's drunk."

Bursting out laughing again, Daisy almost fell off Bo's leg.

Both Dukes looked at each other. "Yep. Drunk."

"We'll ya'll do realize that we've been drinking for about…… oh," Cooter stared at his watch. "I can't even see my watch to tell ya how many hours now." He leaned back in his chair. "Ya don't see me tryin' to stand up."

"I'd say you got a pretty good chance of making it to that couch over there." Jaime Lee pointed towards the living room. "Have at it."

"Don't mind if I do, Buddyroe."

"I love you guys so much." Daisy hugged Bo and the four men laughed.

"Jaime Lee, just how much shine did she drink tonight?" Luke shook his head.

"Every time I turned around somebody was handin' us somethin' to drink." Jaime Lee shrugged. "I don't think we've had a six pack total in the last few months. I think I drank twee- thoo-" He stammered and they all laughed again. "three six packs on my own tonight." Waving his beer to make a point, he spilled it on the table. "That's not including the shine and whatever else everybody kept handin' us."

"Well, I'd say we did a good job of throwin' a good ol' down home weddin'." Bo stared at Daisy, who was trying to focus her eyes on the table. "Course, if the bride throws up we'll lose a few points."

She shook her head, causing herself to lose her balance again. "I ain't gonna throw up. Gonna feel like hell tomorrow, but, oh, well." The last three words were spoken slowly, and she gently poked Bo's chest with each syllable.

Wrapping his arms around her, Bo began to laugh so hard he could barely breathe. Between gasps for air and tears in his eyes, he managed to kiss the top of her head and reply. "I'll remind ya that ya said that tomorrow, darlin'."

A soft thump accompanied Luke's head when he dropped it on the table laughing at his two younger cousins. "I can't remember the last time I laughed this hard. It hurts."

"That's not from laughing, that's from bangin' your head on the table." Cooter laughed.

"Not my head. My stomach." Luke looked up and realized that Cooter had been teasing him. "I gotta get up to bed 'fore I fall off this chair."

"I think we're all 'bout halfway to the floor." Jaime Lee stood.

"Yep. I'm ready. Come on, Darlin'." Bo started to release Daisy, but she didn't move. "Daisy?" Her head was on his shoulder and he realized her eyes were closed. "Hey, uh, I have a problem over here."

"She's a goner." Cooter started to laugh again.

Jaime Lee made his way around the table. "Come on, Honey." He gently shook her, but she still didn't respond.

"Daisy? Come on, Darlin', ya gotta help us, here." Bo shook her until she opened her eyes and stared at them.

"Tired."

They laughed again.

"We know, Daisy. Come on." Jaime Lee pulled her slowly to her feet.

She got to her feet, but she had to lean on Jaime Lee to stay there.

Standing, Bo put his arm around her waist. "I got this side. Let's get her to bed before she passes out again."

"I was thinking before I pass out." Jaime Lee stumbled.

Slowly, they made their way upstairs. Luke and Cooter sat silently until they heard Jaime Lee's and Bo's laughter following a crash.

"I got five says they're all three on the floor." Cooter stood. "And I'm gonna hit that couch 'fore I'm there, too."

"Yeah, they're gonna wake up Lise if I don't get up there and quiet 'em down." Luke made his way upstairs.

Cooter fell on the couch, and actually stayed awake long enough to realize the house had gotten quiet before he passed out himself.

* * *

Bo slammed the trunk of the General Lee shut and turned to Daisy. "I think that's the last of Luke and Lisa's stuff."

Daisy nodded, but the look on her face made Bo approach her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to say good bye this time."

"What do ya mean?"

Sighing, Daisy turned to him. "I just have a feelin' that it's gonna be a long time 'fore I see Luke again."

"Why's that?"

"Bo, Lisa's pregnant, they won't be travelin' anytime soon. Jaime Lee and I are hopin' to have a baby, so we won't be travelin', either. We've always made it a point to see each other a couple of times a year. Last time I knew I was gonna see them in December. Now I feel like it's gonna be years before we see each other again this time." Her eyes filled with tears. "I miss him already."

Bo realized she was probably right, and there wasn't anything he could say. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders gently, he sighed. After a moment of silence, he realized he had to say something.

"What about me?"

"What?"

"Me. Ya know, Bo? Ya don't miss me?"

"I see you. Half your NASCAR circuit keeps you in drivin' distance of here.  
That ain't gonna change. And you can fly out to Colorado anytime. At least you'll get to see him." Daisy watched him look out over the property. "Sides, I've always had the feelin' you'd end up back here, eventually."

"Here?"

"Yep. You travel all over the place, but you haven't even looked at buying anything anywhere else. Luke hasn't called Hazzard 'home' in years. You still call the farm 'home' when you talk about it."

Again, Bo realized Daisy was right. "So you think one day we'll all be livin' here like one big, happy, family? If that's the case, make sure when ya have a baby ya put it in your room. I'm kinda fond of mine." He grinned when she finally laughed.

"Now you're teasin' me. I just always had the feelin' you'd end up back here someday."

Before Bo could say anything else, Luke and Lisa appeared on the porch and it was time to say goodbye.

Luke looked at Daisy, and suddenly he got the same feeling she'd had. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss ya."

"Me, too." She started to cry.

"Hey," Luke felt his own eyes fill with tears. "Don't. This is a great time in our lives, Daisy. This time next year I'll be a father and God willin' you'll be on your way to bein' a mother. So we trade a few visits with each other for that. We'll still talk on the phone, and Lise's really good at the whole 'email' thing. As good as you are." He gently wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "And there really will come a time when we can pack up the kids and get together."

"I know. It's gonna be a long time, though."

"I reckon it will be."

A short time later, Jaime Lee hugged a still crying Daisy as Bo pulled out in the General to drop Luke and Lisa at the airport. She stared up the driveway long after the last bit of kicked up dust had settled.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know how I'm doing on this one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter - this one seems to be coming quick. I've already started the next one.

* * *

The phone rang, waking Daisy. The phone was on Jaime Lee's side and she nudged him roughly. "Jaime, grab that. Quick! It'll wake Jess." 

Reaching over, Jaime Lee grabbed the phone and handed it to Daisy without saying anything. He was almost back to sleep before Daisy even said 'Hello'.

"Daisy?"

Even with only one word, Daisy could tell Lisa was crying.

"What's wrong?" Daisy sat up, instantly alert.

Lisa only cried in response. Instantly, Daisy assumed she was getting 'that call'. The one she had feared since Luke had informed her that he was a certified smoke jumper.

Starting to shake, she took the phone and left the room. Barely making it down to the kitchen, she literally fell into one of the chairs. "What happened?"

"Gust of wind caught him." Lisa was still difficult to understand, but she managed to get a few words out. "Daisy, it's bad."

"He's alive?" Daisy whispered more the spoke her question, almost afraid to hope.

Lisa suddenly realized that Daisy had jumped to the worst possible conclusion. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. He's alive- well, he was when Jeff called me. I don't know now." She began to cry again.

Barely able to hold the phone, Daisy tried to keep her voice even. "Okay, Jeff called. He was alive, but hurt. Where did they take him?"

"Denver." Lisa responded to the tone of Daisy's voice. "I have to get there, but Mike is asleep and I'm not sure I can…….."

"Lisa?" When she didn't respond, Daisy repeated her name until she did. "We're on our way, but we can't be there until some time tomorrow. We have to catch the first flight."

Jaime Lee entered the kitchen. The sound of Daisy's voice while she spoke to Lisa and the look on her face told Jaime Lee everything he needed to know. Turning, he went upstairs to pack them a bag.

Daisy watched him climb the stairs and continued. "Have ya called Bo?"

"I tried. Got his machine. I just couldn't leave this on a machine."

"Okay. I'll keep tryin'. Don't worry 'bout that. I'll get him. He's in………." Daisy's mind drew a blank on where her younger cousin was. "I'll find him."

"My sister is coming here to get us."  
"Good. You probably shouldn't be drivin' right now." Jaime Lee appeared in the kitchen and Daisy stood. "I'll keep my cell on. Let me know the second you hear anything. I'll get us to Atlanta and on the first flight out. And I'll find Bo and get him there, too."

"What am I going to do, Daisy? Mike turns three in a month. How am I going to tell him if-"

"STOP!" Daisy hadn't meant to scream at Lisa, but suddenly she was afraid if Lisa said it, it would happen. "Don't even think that. Just get to Denver, see what the doctors have to say." Her voice softened. "He's tough, Lisa. He'll fight with everything he's got to stay with you and Mike. You know that."

"He is." Lisa agreed with her.

"You just hang in there and we'll be there as soon as we can. I gotta go pack and get on the road." After hanging up, Daisy started to dial again. After two numbers, she stopped and started over. After the third try, she threw the phone on the table. "I can't even remember his number. I've only dialed it a million times and when I really need it I can't!"

Realizing she was close to hysteria, Jaime Lee pulled her into his arms and let her cry. For a minute she sobbed into his shoulder, then she pulled away. "I have to get a hold of Bo." She picked up the phone again and this time dialed the number right the first time. While the phone rang on the other end, she paced around the kitchen. "Come on, Bo. Pick up."

His voice mail answered and Daisy sighed. "Bo! Call me as soon as you get this!" Hanging up, she turned to Jaime Lee. "We need to get packed. I'll keep trying him on the way to Atlanta."

"I already packed a bag for us. You have to tell me what to pack for Jess."

Nodding, Daisy went up the stairs trying to figure out what to take for a two year old that would keep her happy on a plane.

* * *

Bo woke to the sound of his phone beeping. At first he ignored it, thinking that it was telling him that he'd forgotten to charge it again. After about a minute he decided that he wasn't going back to sleep with it screaming at him. Getting up, he moved it to the charger, then was surprised when it chirped at him again. He picked it up with every intention of turning it off until he saw he had missed a call and had a voice mail. Wondering who would call him in the middle of the night, he pushed the button and saw Daisy's name on his caller ID. Not even bothering to listen to her message, he called her back. It couldn't be good news if she couldn't wait until morning. 

"Bo?"

Her voice confirmed his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Luke." Her voice cracked and she struggled to keep her voice down so Jess wouldn't wake in her car seat. "He's hurt bad, Bo."

Instantly wide awake, Bo turned on a light. "What happened?"

By the time Daisy had repeated what little she knew, Bo was already dressed and had a small bag packed. "I can be at the airport in about a half hour. I'll catch the first flight and meet ya there. If ya hear from Lisa, call me."

"Okay. We'll see ya there."

* * *

It was nearly nine hours later when Daisy found Lisa in the waiting room of the Burn Treatment Center in Denver. The women hugged each other tightly. 

"The burns aren't as bad as they thought. Very few third degree, the rest are mostly second and first. The doctors aren't that worried about the burns. He'll need a couple of skin grafts, but that's not what they're really worried about."

"So what are they worried about?"

Taking a deep breath, Lisa tried to control her voice. "He's in a coma. His skull is fractured and he has a lot of swelling on his brain. Both arms are broken, both legs, collar bone, ribs, and…… and……" Lisa began to cry. "His back. He broke his back, Daisy. They said even if he comes out of the coma he might never walk again."

Daisy actually stopped breathing for a second while it all sunk in.

"Have you been able to see him yet?" Jaime Lee wrapped his arm around Daisy's shoulder while bouncing Jess with his other arm.

Suddenly Lisa looked over at them. "Oh…. Jess. She's beautiful."

When Luke and Lisa left Hazzard after the wedding, Daisy had been right. It had been over three years since they'd seen each other. Other then pictures, Lisa had never seen Jessica.

After a momentary distraction, Lisa continued. "They let me see him for a few minutes, but they're still running tests."

Jaime Lee looked at Daisy. "I hate to leave you here, but Jess really needs food and a nap."

Lisa pulled a hotel brochure out of her purse. "My sister is there with Mike. It's five minutes from here." She tried to smile. "Take pictures. I wish we could be there when Mike meets his cousin."

The doctor appeared and Jaime Lee turned to Daisy, unsure if she wanted him to stay or not.

Taking a deep breath, Daisy kissed Jess's head. "She doesn't need to be here. Take her to the hotel."

Kissing her once, he squeezed Lisa's shoulder and left with Jess.

The doctor had only returned to tell Lisa that Luke was being taken down to radiology. She couldn't accompany him, so the women went to the cafeteria for coffee.

Lisa stared at her cup. "Somebody from hospital administration was already here about the insurance. He gave me a bunch of paperwork, rattled off a bunch of numbers, and tried to tell me what was covered and what wasn't." She shook her head. "I can't remember one word he said. Just a bunch of stuff." Dropping a folder on the table, she sighed. Suddenly she stood. "I……. I can't do this." Turning, she left the cafeteria through an outside door and paced in the small courtyard.

Picking up the folder, Daisy followed her. "Lisa, you need to pull yourself together. He needs ya right now."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" She actually shrieked at Daisy, then tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Honey, it's okay." Daisy hugged her and let her cry for a few minutes.

"Daisy, there are so many things just running through my mind right now. I'm worried about him, what's going to happen. I'm worried about how we're going to make it with him not working. I'm worried about how I'm going to take care of him if everything the doctors says is going to happen happens. I'm worried about Mike, how he's going to react to all of this. I'm going to have to take care of all of this, Daisy. That and…. And……."

Daisy hesitated before responding, giving Lisa a chance to take a deep breath and finish.

"And I'm pregnant." Again, she began to cry.

At first Daisy was too surprised to say anything. So she just hugged Lisa again for a moment before she responded. "How far along are ya?"

"Nine weeks. We just found out for sure. He was so happy, Daisy, he couldn't wait to call you and Bo to tell you. But before we even got back from the doctor he got beeped for the jump." Shaking her head, she stared at Daisy. "What am I going to do?"

"You're gonna put one foot in front of the other and take it one step at a time. Our Uncle Jesse used to say that and he's right. You can't make Luke better right now. You can't change what the insurance is or ain't gonna pay. You can't change what's in your checkin' account right this second. Right now, seems the only thing you CAN do is take care of Mike and that baby you're carryin'. Now when's the last time you ate anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But that there baby is." Daisy tried to get Lisa to see what she was sayin'. "Luke would never forgive me if I let you get yourself sick over him. I bet you ain't seen Mike in a while, either. He don't understand why his momma ain't there."

Lisa knew Daisy was right, but she still started to argue with her.

"Look, it ain't my place to tell ya what to do. But I know my cousin. He would want ya to look after your babies. I'll be here, and Bo should be here anytime. You should go get something to eat, give Mike a kiss, and try to get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go. I'll keep this and read it if ya don't mind."

Nodding, Lisa almost smiled. "If you can get anything out of it, I'd appreciate it. You're right that I can't change it, but I do need to know what I'm up against." She hugged Daisy again. "You sure you don't mind being here alone?"

"I'm fine. If the doctor has any news I promise I'll call ya." Daisy's cell rang. "Go on, I'm goin' back upstairs." She glanced at her cell. "It's Bo. He's got to be close."

Lisa waited until Daisy confirmed that Bo was in front of the hospital looking for her. They walked to the front door together, where Bo and Daisy watched Lisa get in a cab to go to her hotel.

* * *

"You sure she's okay?" Daisy questioned the OB intently. 

"She's fine. I'm sure I don't need to tell you she's under way too much stress. I want to keep her under observation until morning, more to be sure she gets some sleep and some food in her."

Nodding, Daisy glanced at Bo for a moment. "Can we see her?"

"She's asleep right now. I gave her a mild sedative-" He could see Daisy about to object and continued quickly. "Nothing that will have any effect on the fetus. She was already exhausted, so she just needed something to relax her. Hopefully she'll sleep for a few hours. I am going to consult with her OB back home and I'll make sure she's well taken care of, Mrs. Hogg."

Thanking the doctor, Daisy turned to Bo. "I guess we can go back and find out what else the doctors wanted to say."

Halfway through a meeting with three specialists regarding Luke's care, Lisa had actually fainted.

"Think it will get better then it started?" Bo wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they approached the elevator. The doors opened and he followed her inside. "Ya know, I STILL can't get used to 'Mrs Hogg'."

For the first time in the four days she'd been in Denver, Daisy laughed. Knowing that Bo was trying to do just that, she hugged him. But once the doors opened on ICU floor, they both got serious again.

After being reassured that Lisa was okay, the lead doctor sat down with Bo and Daisy. "I know this isn't easy for any of you, but there are some decisions that will have to be made. He's been awake off and on for the last day, and that's good."

"That was the good news." Bo squeezed Daisy's hand. "The only good news that I remember."

"I know, Mr. Duke, and I'm sorry."

"First off, it's Bo. Mr Duke was our Uncle Jesse. Second, can you just give it to us straight? I mean all this 'percentage this' and 'chances of that' are just words. They don't tell us nothin'."

"I'll try. Now that he's awake, we'll be able to determine the extent of brain damage, if any. I can't give you and answers on that one until we finish the tests. As we said before, there are going to be several surgeries that he's going to require for his burns. He's going to need skin grafts- not extensive, and we don't anticipate any complications from that. I can't give you any answers on his spinal injury, either. We just won't know until that swelling goes down. There is a fracture in the L4, L5 region, and the spinal cord is swollen. We can't determine how extensive or permanent the damage is at this point. The casts on his arms and legs will most likely be on for six or seven weeks. After that, there will have to be rehabilitation to retrain his limbs. I can't give you any estimate on that, either at this point." He studied the stunned looks on Bo's and Daisy's faces. "I'm sorry. That's the best I can do for you right now."

Daisy turned to Bo. "We're talkin' months of rehab and surgeries, and then there's still no promise he'll ever be okay." Her voice cracked and the cousins hugged each other.

The doctor stood. "I'll be available if you need me, or if his wife has any additional questions."

"Wait." Taking a deep breath, Daisy tried to keep her voice even. "Where are ya gonna send him for all this surgery and rehab?"

"That's one of the decisions that have to be made. There are several centers in the United States that will be excellent for his recovery."

"Like where?"

"There is one here in Denver, Baltimore, Washington DC, Miami, San Francisco, Atlanta-"

"Thank you, doctor." Daisy cut him off and tried to smile. "I'll be sure to get with Lisa and try to figure out where he needs to be. Can you get us information on the ones here and Atlanta?"

"Of course. Mrs Duke will also have to talk to the insurance company and see if they have any coverage restrictions on where he goes."

"Any idea how long it's gonna be before he's ready for the transfer?"

"If the swelling continues to go down and improves the way we anticipate, probably a month or so. Have me paged if you need me."

Bo was about to ask Daisy what she was thinking, but a nurse approached them. "Mrs Duke is awake and demanding to talk to one of you."

"We're on our way." Daisy headed for the elevator.

"I can tell from the look on your face your mind is goin' a million miles a minute. Care to share?" Bo knew that look and she was forming some kind of plan.

"Yeah. But not till Lisa's okay to talk about it."

Lisa was sitting up and arguing with the nurse when Daisy entered the room.

"Let me guess. You want to get out of bed, and this here nurse is just bein' mean, worryin' about you and your baby and all, right?"  
"Daisy, I'm fine. I just ate a full plate of food, and I want to go see my husband."

"He's fine." Daisy sat down and slid her chair to the side of Lisa's bed. "Right now we need to take care of you and figure out some things."

"Like?" Lisa stared at her. Suddenly she stopped. "What else did the doctors say?"

"Not a whole lot more then what you heard. It's gonna take a long time to get Luke through this."

"And the insurance is only gonna pay a percentage."

"I spoke to the NSA and the hospital admin after you told me I could try to figure it out."

"And?" Lisa was afraid to hear what Daisy had discovered and it showed.

"And I'm not up here to upset ya more. I want to lay out a few options for ya and then you can figure out what's best for you and Luke."

"Options like?"

"Like there is a burn center and rehab center in Denver that would be good for Luke. You have family here that can help ya take care of him and Bo and I would take turns comin' out to help."

"I know you both have to leave soon. You can't just not work for our sake. Is that why we're havin' this conversation?"

Feeing guilty, Daisy nodded and looked down.

"I didn't mean it that way, Daisy. Luke and I wouldn't expect you and Bo to just put your lives on hold. You have no idea how much I appreciate the fact that you both just jumped on planes and headed here the second I called."

"He's our cousin." Bo said it like he was surprised she even considered they wouldn't come.

"Which brings the other option. There is also a center in Atlanta. If you want to bring him to Hazzard, Jaime Lee and I would be able help him get back on his feet."

Her offer took Bo by surprise, but he jumped in. "I'd be able to come more often there. Most of the season is in the south."

Her offer surprised Bo, but it shocked Lisa. "Daisy, do you realize you're offering to pretty much disrupt your entire family's life to revolve around Luke?"

"Luke's my family, too, Lisa. All four of ya are. I just wanted to give ya the options. You and Luke will have to decide what ya want to do. The doctor said he's gonna be here about a month."

Tears came to Lisa's eyes and she reached for Daisy to hug her. "You have no idea how much that means to me." A thought occurred to her and she pulled away from Daisy. "You read those insurance papers, didn't you." It wasn't a question, and she was sure it wasn't good.

"We don't need to talk about that now."

"We're going to lose everything, aren't we." It wasn't a question, and the way she stared at Daisy left no option for her except to answer Lisa.

"It's not good. I mean, the coverage itself isn't bad, but Luke's treatment is going to be long and a lot more expensive. I talked to the hospital administration and a guy from the NSA."

Lisa nodded, but Bo looked at her.

"National Smoke Jumpers Association." Daisy continued. "You know most of it. No work, no pay for smoke jumpers. Part time or contracted. A lot of his medical will be paid, but as far as earnings……."

"You could have just said 'yes'." Lisa sighed. "I can't discuss this with him until the doctors know what he's up against. His memory is so spotty I can't be sure what does and doesn't stick with him. But he won't like me just making this decision without talking to him first."

"Does he have any idea what he's in for?" Bo glanced at Daisy and Lisa like he already knew the answer to that one.

"He knows he has a lot of injuries, but I haven't given him specifics of how long he's going to be down. And he has NO idea he'll never jump again." Lisa turned to Daisy. "I'm going to have to feel him out to see what he thinks. Wherever I decide he needs to be, it sounds like we'll have to sell the house. But if I just go in and say 'guess what, we're moving' he's going to know there is a serious problem. Then I have to find a place for us to live, either in Denver or Hazzard that we can afford."

"Well, not if ya come to Hazzard. We'll probably have to make some modifications to the house, but you have a place to live."

"Daisy, we can't just move into your house." Lisa shook her head, but Daisy took her hands.

"Uncle Jesse left the house to all three of us equally, if that makes ya feel better. I've just been the only one that wanted to be there. So you're not thinkin' of livin' in my house. You're thinkin' of livin' in Luke's house." She smiled at Lisa.

"If this is going to go the way you and the doctors say, I don't think I'm going to have much of a choice." She shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I can't say the thought of leaving my family makes me happy, but the important thing is Luke. I think being with you and Bo in Hazzard will be the best thing for him." Squeezing Daisy's hands, she smiled. "He has so many good stories about growing up with the two of you, maybe it will be the best place for Mike and the baby, too."

The nurse entered to tell Bo and Daisy that visiting hours were over and they had to leave. Promising her that Bo was going to stay with Luke while Daisy went to the hotel to see Jess and get some sleep, they left her room.

* * *

As soon as the elevator doors shut behind them, Bo turned to Daisy. "You sure Jamie Lee is okay with this." 

"He will be."

"You ain't told him, have ya!?" Bo shook his head when Daisy's eyes avoided his. "Don't ya think he'd want to know before you make these plans?"

"I didn't know about these plans until the doctor said Atlanta was an option." Daisy sighed. "What was I supposed to do? She was right, Bo. From what I'm seein', she can't keep her house on what they'll be bringin' in. Luke's medical bills are going to be WAY above and beyond what the insurance will pay. She's got Mike, a baby on the way, and she's gonna need a lot of help takin' care of Luke. Even if I wasn't ready to do it, and I am, mind ya. I'd do it for either of ya, and you know it. But even if I wasn't, Uncle Jesse DID leave that house to all three of us, partly so's we'd all know we always had a home."

Suddenly Bo pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'll help as much as I can, Darlin'. You know that. And I do know you'd do it for me, too. It just makes me love ya more when you just jump in and offer everything ya got for me or Luke. Every time ya do it."

"I'm just scared, Bo." Daisy finally allowed herself to cry in the safety of her cousin's arms. "I'm scared he ain't gonna get better. That no matter what you, me, or Lisa does, Luke ain't never gonna recover from this."

"I'm scared, too." Bo held her and cried with her. "I want him well, too. But I'm also scared that if we think this way he won't get better." He stroked her hair. "So we stay positive, put one foot in front of the other, and get him back on his feet."

Daisy just nodded and held him tighter.

* * *

Don't go counting Luke out, just yet. LOL Don't forget the little 'review' button just under this. 

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

I know, it's been way too long. I'd love to actually have time to post more often. Sorry!

* * *

"Luke, ya want some lunch?" Daisy called to him in the living room.

"I've only got about a half hour before I have to leave for therapy." He appeared in the kitchen. "Have ya heard from Bo?"

"He'll be here. He's been taking ya to therapy everyday since he got here, and he ain't missed an appointment with ya, yet, has he?"

Luke shook his head. "I just thought he'd be back by now." He tried to move his wheelchair around the table, but the chairs were in the way. Frustrated, he bumped the wheelchair into one of them a couple of times until Daisy moved it out of his way.

"You've got some time. How about I make ya a sandwich?"

"Believe it or not, Daisy I can make myself a sandwich."

His tone was sharp, and Daisy turned to him. "Then, Honey, I guess your therapist is a miracle worker. She taught ya to do somethin' ya couldn't manage to do in all the years ya lived here. I'm standing here makin' sandwiches. Do you want one or don't ya?"

Her tone matched his and they glared at each other. Luke knew that Daisy could stand there glaring at him all day while he starved, so he gave her the most sarcastic smile he could come up with. "Yes, Daisy. I would love a sandwich, thank you."

She took a large glass that had been purchased for Luke in front of him. He had use of his arms, but the coordination in his hands was still coming along slowly and the larger glass was easier for him to handle. "What do ya want to drink?"

The attitude was gone from her voice, but Luke knew he'd pushed her.

"Coke. Please?" His tone was soft, and she poured some from the one she'd been drinking in his glass.

"Last one. I'll split it with you." As she moved away from the table, Luke reached for her hand. His fingers couldn't close tightly around hers, but he made an effort and she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Luke." Before he could object, she continued. "Don't expect

me to just take it, I don't think I can do that, but I ain't gonna hold it against you."

"I appreciate that. Actually, I appreciate everything you and Jaime Lee have done for me, Lise, and Mike. And now Kristina. I know I don't say it enough."

"Actually, it's been kinda nice having you around. I love watching Mike and Jess together." She laughed. "Jess will like Kristina a lot better when she can do more then lay around."

"Mike, too. He was all fired up about a younger sister. Till he found out that she wasn't an instant playmate." He laughed. "He keeps asking me what else she does."

"Three year olds don't understand four week olds." Daisy shook her head.

The kitchen door opened and Bo appeared. Luke's expression made him laugh. "What, ya think I forgot ya?" He moved to the table, grabbed the Coke can and drained it.

"BO!" Daisy tried to get it back from him before he finished it, but he was too quick for her.

"I was thirsty." He shrugged. "Get another one, Luke and me gotta go."

Sighing, Daisy looked at Luke, who smiled at her. "Last one, I'll split it with you." He pushed his glass in her direction and they both laughed.

"Hey, cuz, we need to get goin'. We're gonna be late." Bo looked up at the clock before looking at Luke.

"Since when are you so worred 'bout watchin' a clock?" Daisy turned to her younger cousin, but looked back at Luke when he answered.

"Since the new therapist is a real pretty blonde." Luke grinned.

"Maybe I just don't want ya to be late. Seein' as how you're getting down to your last few sessions at the center." Bo tried to defend himself to his laughing cousins.

"Doesn't hurt that this new therapist is the one that's gonna be comin' to the house three times a week, does it." Luke wasn't about to let Bo off easily.

Finally, Bo gave in. "Nope." He grinned at Daisy. "She's really cute. Wait till ya see her."

"Don't go startin' something that Luke has to finish, Bo. We need her to keep comin' around." Daisy poked his ribs playfully before she finished fixing their sandwiches.

"That never stopped him before." Luke laughed. "'Course, I do get the feelin' she thinks he's just as cute."

"I get that feelin', too." Bo grinned at him.

Sighing, Daisy put two sandwiches on the table for the men.

* * *

Lisa and Daisy put the full plates on the table just as Bo and Jaime Lee entered the kitchen.

"We're starvin'."

Before Bo's hand could even reach to the table, Daisy smacked it. "When aren't ya?"

"We've been busy." Bo started to defend himself until he realized Daisy was holding a warm piece of fresh bread out to him. Then he grinned at her.

Jaime Lee smiled at the exchange between the cousins before he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist. "Smells good."

"Lisa did most of the work."

"I was talkin' about you, but the food smells good, too." Laughing, he leaned in and kissed her neck softly.

Shivering, Daisy leaned into her husband and sighed. "I need a nap."

"That's wasn't quite the reaction I was lookin' for." Jaime Lee laughed.

"Well, that's about all I can give ya right now." Daisy smiled and pulled away from him. "Luke's therapist is gonna be here in about an hour, lunch is ready, the kids are up, and Bo's hungry."

"Don't go dragin' me into this." Bo sat down and wiped his hands on his jeans.

Lisa appeared, carrying Kristina while Mike and Jess followed. Bo put Mike in his high chair while Jaime Lee put Jess in hers. Taking Kristina from Lisa, Luke watched the family gather around the table and sit down.

Lisa and Daisy finished the final touches and joined the rest of them at the table. They all waited for Luke to finish saying Grace before starting to eat.

Jaime Lee watched Daisy feed Jess for a moment before turning to Luke. "Everything's ready for……" He forgot her name and Luke nodded.

"Sandy. Thanks, I forget sometimes to thank ya'll for doin' all this."

"I just hope everything is put together right."

Jaime Lee sounded worried, but Bo laughed. "I reckon Sandy'll let us know quick enough."

Lisa sighed. "I wish everything had gotten here sooner. For all of the equipment for Luke's therapy to show up the day before it starts wasn't really good planning."

"Wasn't that bad." Bo tried to make it sound better then it was, but Luke knew the truth.

"I know you two and Cooter were up half the night puttin' it all together." His voice betrayed how bad it made him feel and for a moment they were all quiet.

Finally Daisy laughed. "Ya should'a seen 'em. Standin' around tryin' to decide if they needed another beer or a hammer."

"Yep. Another twelve pack and we could'a put together three of them things." Bo smiled.

"Yeah, three more that would've resembled a picnic table more then what it's supposed to look like." Jamie Lee laughed. "Blind, lead blind and get drunk to make it more interestin'."

Finally everyone at the table, including Luke, laughed.

* * *

Lunch lasted a bit longer then everyone had intended, so they only had a few minutes to clean up before Sandy arrived for Luke's first in-home therapy session.

The second Sandy stepped out of her car Daisy knew exactly why Bo liked her. Standing only a couple inches shorter then Bo, Sandy had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. The smile she gave Bo when she saw him told Daisy that Sandy apparently thought the same of Bo that he thought of her.

After brief introductions, Bo pushed Luke's chair to the barn while Sandy followed. As soon as she'd given her approval to everything the men had put together, Bo returned to the house alone.

"So she's the one that can do it, huh?" Daisy stared at Bo, smiling.

"Yep. She says she can get Luke back on his feet."

"I meant she's the one that could actually make you WANT to be on time for SOMETHIN'."

Bo tried to stare at Daisy seriously, but finally he gave up and grinned at her. "She's three years younger then me, likes to watch NASCAR, never been married, been a therapist for over ten years, has four brothers, and has a '70 Chevelle convertible in a garage."

"Wow. That's more then you usually know about a girl after dating her for three months." Daisy shook her head.

"Sounds like love to me." Lisa leaned towards Daisy and whispered loud enough for Bo to hear.

"Love?" The word made Bo choke, which sent both women into a long bout of laughter.

He shook his head. "That ain't what I'm lookin' for."

"Never is, Sugar. It never is." Reaching for Jaime Lee's hand, Daisy pulled him closer to her. "Who would'a thought that Christmas Eve you guys snuck in the kitchen door that we'd all be sittin' here with our kids around the table years later?"

"I would'a thought you'd be using the table to build me a coffin from the way Bo looked at me back then." Jaime Lee laughed.

Bo shrugged and looked down. "I…. I just….."

"Bo, I'm kiddin' ya. I know exactly why you looked at me that way. It's over."

Taking a deep breath, Bo looked at Jaime Lee. "No, it ain't. Not till I tell ya how glad I am you didn't let me scare ya off. You done made Daisy happier then I've ever seen her, and you've done more then your share for our family."

"I appreciate that, Bo." Jaime Lee shook Bo's outstretched hand. "Like I told ya back then, I've always loved her."

"But the rest of us kinda became a really big package." Lisa shrugged. "Bo's right. Just 'cause ya married Daisy didn't mean ya had to jump in and do everything you've done for me, Luke, and the kids."

"Now, stop. Family is family." Jaime Lee smiled at her. "I like havin' a lot of family around. I never did before. I'm sorry for what brought ya here, but I'm glad you're here."

A crash interrupted the moment just before Jess and Mike started crying. The adults left the kitchen and stopped when they reached the living room. Both children were standing around a broken vase. When they realized all the adults were watching, they pointed to each other.

"She did it."

"He did it."

Bo and Daisy turned to each other, both remembering how many times Uncle Jesse had heard the same words from the two of them and started laughing.

* * *

"What's on your mind?"

Lisa's voice startled Luke and he shook his head. She was sitting on the bed feeding Kristina and he'd been watching her quietly.

She smiled at his blank stare. "I know, you, Luke. That look. Something's on your mind."

"I'm thinkin' about us. All of us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we need to do some thinkin' and figure out some things." He sighed. "We need to start figurin' out what we're gonna do. Sandy says I'll get back on my feet, but we both know that my options for makin' a living aren't gonna be that great."

"Luke, we'll be fine."  
"We live in my uncle's house with my cousins and three kids. That ain't fine."

"Luke, you know that Daisy, Jaime Lee, and Bo have-"  
"I ain't talkin' 'bout what they done. I know what they done and I know what we owe them. I'm talkin' 'bout the fact that Daisy is sharin' her room with her husband and daughter. We're living in one room with two kids. Bo offered to give up his room to the kids, but that won't solve the fact that we need to decide what we're gonna do. Daisy and Jaime Lee need their own room, we need our own room, and even though Bo's gone a lot, puttin' three kids in one room ain't right, either."

Nodding, Lisa could see where Luke was coming from. "So what are you thinking?"  
"I don't know." He shook his head. "We need to start figurin' out a way to get a place of our own."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Her tone was sharp and she shook her head. "I didn't mean it that way. But Luke, we have to be honest with ourselves. You're gettin' a bit of pension, but it barely pays to put in for groceries. Jaime Lee, Daisy, and Bo are the ones payin' the bills around here. We can't afford to just up and move."

"I know that." His tone was also sharp. "Sandy says there's a rehab center in Capital City that I might be able to get work from. Workin' with other people that have been through what I been through. Said she'd put in a word for me if I'm interested. The land here is mine – well, all three of us. But if we wanted to build somethin' for ourselves on it, Daisy and Bo'd be alright with it." Moving his chair closer to the bed, he put his hand on her leg. "I'm not sayin' we'd be able to do it tomorrow, but at least it could be a plan if that's what you think you could live with."

"Of course I could live with it." Lisa smiled and took his hand with her own. "I wasn't jumpin' for joy at the thought of leavin' Colorado, but I love it here. Everything you told me about growing up here was true."

"Then we get started on it."

* * *

Over breakfast Luke told Bo, Daisy, and Jaime Lee what he and Lisa had decided. As he expected, they were more then happy for him and Lisa. In a matter of minutes, they were discussing plans for the house and how they were going to start building.

"Now, hold on a sec." Luke held his hands up and silenced his cousins and Jaime Lee. "I'm not asking ya'll to spend all your time and your last dollars for us. You've already done that for us and that's more then enough."

"We don't mind, cuz." Bo shrugged. "You and Lisa want a place to yourselves, so that's what we're gonna do."

"I mind, Bo." Luke shrugged and his voice lowered. "I feel like ya'll been carryin' us for too long, now. Sandy's gonna help me get a job in a rehab center, and we'll start carryin' some of our own weight around here."

"Now Luke," Moving to stand beside him, Daisy put her hand on his shoulder. "Stop thinkin' like that. We're family. Bo and me can't count the times you've helped the two of us."  
"Daisy's right." Bo nodded. "Way we see it we're just doin' what we always done. What Uncle Jesse taught us. We take care of each other."

* * *

Hopefully I'll get at least another chapter of Waited Too Long up in the next few days. I'm sorry it's been so long. 


End file.
